Imperfectly Perfect
by Alestie
Summary: Jeon Jungkook membencinya dengan desir hatinya, deru napasnya, detak jantungnya, denyut nadinya, hingga seluruh sel-sel darah terkecilnya. Ini bukan kisah tentang memaafkan, bukan dongeng tentang pengertian. Ini adalah senandung tentang pembalasan dendam; karena Kim Taehyung pantas mendapatkannya. [Bangtan Boys - VKook and KookV. Trust me, it's both.]


**Imperfectly Perfect**

 **One-shot**

by: Alestie

.

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi.

 **Pairing :** Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jeongguk

 **Words :** 13.000+

 **Rate : T+ (because it's not so very safe, so, yeah.)**

 **Genre :** Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Adult!AU.

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Strong Language. Dubious Role. Implied Underage Warning. Inappropriate Content. Suggestive. Angst, if you're quite sensitive over it. Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **Summary :**

 _Jeon Jungkook membencinya dengan desir hatinya, deru napasnya, detak jantungnya, denyut nadinya, hingga seluruh sel-sel darah terkecilnya. Ini bukan kisah tentang memaafkan, bukan dongeng tentang pengertian. Ini adalah senandung tentang pembalasan dendam; karena Kim Taehyung pantas mendapatkannya._

* * *

Pertama banget, buat tag **VKook** and **KookV** di depan; fic ini **bener2 mengandung** **keduanya**.  
Because it is **Dubious**! Ane nggak akan ngecewain shipper VKook dan KookV yang udah terlanjur masuk ke sini, hopefully.  
Ane nulis tag dengan paham _persis_ dengan apa yang ane tulis sendiri.

DAN TOLONG BANGET.

 **Lovely readers, tolong jangan berpikir terlalu keras tentang** **siapa seme** **dan** **siapa uke** **di fanfic ini.  
Believe **_**me**_ **, okay? Biarin ceritanya ngalir. I wrote this plotline whole-heartedly.  
Lupakan **_**role**_ **nya sejenak and just enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday for our precious Golden Maknae, Jeon Jungkookie~!** ＼(≧▽≦)／  
 **#HappyJungkookDay #GoldenKookDay #Happy정국Day**

* * *

 **Story :**

 **12 Juli 2014.**

"Kim Taehyung?"

Seongbuk-Dong adalah kawasan paling surgawi yang Jeon Jungkook dapat pikirkan untuk merengkuh kembali ketenangan batinnya dari hiruk pikuk Gangnam. Suara gemericik air terjun, kasak-kusuk dedaunan dari pohon Oak dan Pinus yang berjejar rapi, aroma manis karamel yang bercampur mentega, sinar matahari hangat yang kontras dengan udara yang beku— _semuanya sempurna._ Ini adalah semua yang Jungkook butuhkan untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terlalu kencang karena pekerjaan sebagai _script writer_ yang tak kenal ampun.

Jungkook hanya ingin mengembalikan konsentrasi dan gairah menulisnya sebelum _Duo Agung Produser dan Direktur_ menjadikannya pengangguran di usia produktifnya.

Jungkook hanya ingin menyusuri gerit aspal sambil menikmati pemandangan Gunung Samgaksang yang gagah menjulang, menjelajahi satu per satu produk seni dan budaya tradisional, mencicipi semua kuliner terkenal yang bahkan dengan membayangkannya saja Jungkook bisa mengeluarkan liur mendamba. Atasannya memberikannya cuti khusus supaya Jungkook bisa memanjakan dirinya sendiri; dan itu _lah_ yang akan Jeon Jungkook lakukan.

… _sebelum_ ia kembali ke apartemen barunya sambil menenteng satu kotak _tteokbokki_ yang dibelinya di perjalanan pulang. Dan menemukan sosok yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakannya tengah berdiri terpaut beberapa meter darinya— _seraya memutar kunci pintu apartemen nomor 351 persis di sampingnya._

Kim Taehyung adalah orang terakhir di seluruh alam semesta yang Jeon Jungkook ingin jadikan sebagai _tetangga apartemen._

"… _Jeon… Jungkook…?_ " suara Taehyung serak dan lirih, matanya memincing tak percaya. Dengan jelas, Jungkook dapat melihat warna di wajah Taehyung yang menghilang, bibirnya pucat pasi.

Jungkook hanya terdiam. Ia menatap namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin; menelanjanginya dengan bola matanya dari ujung kepala hingga _sneaker_ bututnya. _Jungkook tidak akan tersenyum,_ ia tidak akan menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa kemanusiaan kepada orang yang _sialnya_ adalah tetangga apartemennya. Sang penulis menyeringai tajam, memuji dirinya sendiri karena masih sudi menunjukkan lekuk bibirnya kepada namja di hadapannya.

"Oh, _kau_ tetanggaku." Tukasnya sinis.

Ucapan tajam penuh sarkasme Jungkook terasa begitu jelas di telinga Taehyung. Taehyung mengamati sosok di hadapannya; tubuh yang tinggi dengan postur tegap dan kokoh, gerut wajah dewasa dengan rahang tegas, rambut sehitam _onyx_ dan poni berantakan yang menunjukkan sebagian keningnya. Begitu eksotis dan maskulin.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya bulat, "Wow, takdir," ia mengedikkan bahu, menyunggingkan seulas senyum setengah hati, "Kau semakin tampan. Aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu," ucapnya retorik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, memorinya memaksa untuk kembali memutar kaset kusam yang menayangkan adegan ketika keduanya di bangku SMA dulu. _Bangku suram SMA nya._

Pujian seorang Kim Taehyung tak akan pernah membuat Jungkook senang— _tidak lagi._ Sekarang ia pria dewasa; lelaki 24 tahun yang matang oleh usia dan pengalaman, mempunyai ego yang menjulang tinggi, cara berpikir layaknya manusia pantas yang sudah paham pahit asin kehidupan. Jeon Jungkook bukan lagi bocah dungu yang mudah diperalat seperti beberapa tahun silam.

Jungkook mendengus ketika melihat Taehyung mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya bersalaman. Ia hanya mengerling ke jemari panjang dan kurus itu, kemudian memalingkan pandangannya. Tangannya merogoh kunci di saku celana _khakis_ nya dengan acuh tak acuh.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangan berdecak kesal, "Tidak tahu cara bertetangga rupanya," sindirnya menghembuskan napas kasar. Berusaha menahan emosinya karena merasa dipermalukan, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Dengan menangguhkan wajah _stoic_ andalannya _,_ namja berambut kecokelatan itu menarik kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Sebelum ia menutup pintu, jelas sekali ia mendengar suara bak malaikat itu merespon begitu samar,

"Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak menonjok muka angkuhmu, Kim Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung tersenyum dengan alis melunak tanpa menoleh ke belakang; kemudian membanting pelan pintu di belakangnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk serta jutaan emosi abstrak yang menyergap dadanya hingga sesak.

* * *

 **1 Agustus 2014.**

Jungkook mengetuk-etukkan kepala pena di pelipisnya, menopangkan pipinya di atas sebelah tangannya tidak bersemangat. Sudah satu minggu ia mengurung diri di kamar untuk menggarap _snowflakes_ dari _storyboard_ naskah terbarunya. Dua minggu awal Jungkook sudah menghabiskan waktunya bersenang-senang; menaiki _subway_ dan mengitari setiap pelosok menawan distrik Seongbuk-Dok yang artistikal bersama _pacar_ nya; Jang Yuri. Dan sekarang, Yuri sudah pulang karena pekerjaannya menjadi jurnalis yang membuatnya nyaris sama sibuk dengan Jungkook.

Yah, waktu cuti Jungkook sudah habis di minggu pertama. Tetapi produser menyuruhnya untuk menggarap pekerjaannya dari Seongbuk-Dong saja sampai enam bulan kedepan; karena perusahaannya sedang sibuk mengerjakan _project_ film lainnya. Naskah Jungkook dan beberapa rekannya hanya akan dibahas dan diputar-putar, karena proses penggarapannya mungkin dua tahun lagi. _Menyebalkan._ Jungkook ingin mengumpat, tetapi ia tahu beginilah pekerjaannya. Ia dipaksa terus menulis tetapi entah kapan pengerjaannya.

Namja berambut hitam kelam itu menggeritkan giginya, menyilang kakinya yang mulai terasa beku. Ia meraih secangkir _espresso_ yang sudah dingin dan menengaknya rakus.

 _Konsentrasi, Jeon Jungkook. Konsentrasi. Konsentrasi._

Ya, apalagi yang menjadi beban pikirannya? Ia _sukses_ sekarang, namanya muncul setiap _credit title_ drama yang ditulisnya menggulung seusai tayang. Ia sudah melupakan masa-masa SMA bodohnya seperangkat dengan _Kim Taehyung si bajingan sialan_ -nya. Ia sudah punya pacar yang baik hati, pengertian dan begitu cantik; ia akan melamar Yuri setelah naskah keduanya di- _ACC._ Hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna.

 _Fokus, Jungkook, fokus._ Jungkook memantrai dirinya sendiri.

Ya, Jungkook sudah lebih berotot dibanding Taehyung sekarang; ia lebih tinggi, lebih maskulin, lebih _menakutkan._ Untuk apa merasa terintimidasi dengan ikan makerel krempeng seperti Taehyung? Si brengsek itu hanya tetangga apartemen; bukan kakak kelas ataupun penguasa sekolah. Bukan raja otoriter ataupun _mantan_ _keka_ —" _…sial,_ " mendesah lemas, Jungkook memijat pelipisnya pening. _Tidak._ Ia harus berhenti membiarkan bayang-bayang Taehyung menghancurkan kebahagiaan kecilnya.

Ia menepak kedua pipinya kuat, berharap saraf-sarafnya berhenti membuat lelucon dan bekerja dengan benar. Jungkook terdiam, menatap coretan di lembar A4 nya yang penuh dengan _plot,_ tanda panah, dan goresan tinta ceker ayam. Ujung penanya terpaku di salah satu kotak skenario yang dibulatinya dengan spidol merah. Dan ini dia; _plot hole_ yang imut, cantik, dan elegan! _Mampus kau, Jeon Jungkook!_ Kutuknya frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan desahan panjang, Jungkook memagut dirinya sambil berpikir bagaimana cara menyatukan _interlock_ yang nonsens ini menjadi berkesinambungan. Inilah mengapa Jungkook benci melakukan pekerjaannya ramai-ramai; ia harus ribuan kali memastikan latar belakang, suasana, dan maksud dari setiap adegan yang tak dimengertinya ke rekan sesama _writer_ -nya. Apalagi ia tergolong _newbie_ di bidang ini; senior memang baik hati, tetapi mereka bukan pengadu nasib pilantropik.

Berpikir jika Jungkook butuh asupan kafein yang lebih tinggi, bayangan akan gemerlap 'Starbucks' terlintas di kepalanya—400mg per 20 ons. _Cocok_. Tak butuh waktu lama sehingga namja itu bergegas menyambar _barn jacket_ kesayangannya yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Ia mengenakannya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Baru hendak mengambil kets merah favoritnya dari rak kayu, tiba-tiba Jungkook mendengar suara pintu apartemennya digedor anarkis. Ia mengernyitkan kening ragu, mendengar jejeritan anak kecil.

"Tuan! Nyonya! Siapapun yang di dalam, kumohon tolong aku! Apartemenku kebakaran! Tolong!"

Jungkook panik seketika. Mengambil sandal sembarangan dan memakainya, ia buru-buru membuka pintu apartemen dengan tergopoh. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat sosok gadis mungil yang hanya setinggi sepertiga tubuhnya tengah berdiri di depan pintunya dengan wajah pias. Kulitnya seputih salju, bibirnya semerah delima, rambutnya legam dan jatuh hingga pinggangnya.

"Syukurlah ada orang di dalam!" desis gadis itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera menarik tangan Jungkook dan menyeretnya sambil berlari.

Semula Jungkook menurut saja ditarik oleh gadis kecil itu; tetapi begitu melihat _kemana_ ia menuju, napasnya langsung tercekat. Tubuhnya secara naluriah menghentikan langkahnya, membuat si mungil menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan protes.

"I-Ini apartemen… _mu?"_ meringis ngeri, Jungkook menunjuk ke nomor yang terpampang di depan pintu penuh keraguan. _Nomor 351._ Ruang apartemen persis di sampingnya.

"Oppa, cepat! Nanti apinya menyebar!" gadis itu menggerutu dengan mimik panik.

 _Dimana si brengsek Taehyung? Siapa gadis kecil ini? Apa adiknya? Tidak. Taehyung tidak punya adik perempuan. Lalu—ya Tuhan, aku masuk apartemennya!_

Pikiran Jungkook semakin membabi-buta, tetapi segalanya lenyap ketika ia melihat lidah api yang menjilat ganas di ujung ruangan. Jungkook segera mendorong protektif si gadis kecil itu ke belakang tubuhnya. Matanya berputar mencari apa yang bisa dipakai, tetapi ia terlampau panik. Dengan gesit, ia melepas jaketnya, membasahinya ke wastafel dengan cekatan, dan menyibakkannya ke atas api yang berkobar.

Beberapa menit bergelut dengan sulut api, akhirnya bencana itu padam. Jungkook mengatur napasnya yang naik turun, keringat membasahi wajahnya, matanya membulat karena lega. Ia hampir tersenyum senang; andai saja Jungkook tidak mengingat jika itu adalah _barn jacket_ berharga pemberian Yuri dari San Fransisco. Kualitas katun berat jempolan, kerah karduroi elegan, bahan _weather-resistant_ yang kondisional— _kini hangus dan mengabu._

"Oppa, terima kasih! Kau pahlawanku!" lamunan Jungkook buyar merasakan pelukan kuat di kakinya. Ia kembali pucat mengingat jika kini ia berada di dalam apartemen _Kim Taehyung._

Tidak. _Tidak._

Dengan lembut, Jungkook berlutut dan menyesuaikan tingginya dengan si gadis. Ia berusaha memberikan senyuman paling ramah, mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan, "Tidak masalah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya? Aku harus kembali ke—"

" _Nayoung-ah!"_

Belum sempat Jungkook mengakhiri pembicaraannya, gadis itu tiba-tiba terlonjak. Ia buru-buru berlari dari hadapan Jungkook dan menghambur ke arah datangnya suara. Wajah sang penulis pucat seketika. Jantungnya memacu gila bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras. _Ia sangat mengenal pemilik suara ini—suara serak dan berat ini._ Dengan segera, Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya; terpaku dan membatu. Otaknya bersirkulasi untuk mencari ide cemerlang demi terlepas dari situasi terburuk ini.

" _Appa!"_

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening. _Appa?_

"Maafkan aku, Nayoung-ah. Aku sudah berlari tapi— _apapun_. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja,"

Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Taehyung, menggeleng sambil mulai terisak, "Appa tidak salah. _Nayoung yang salah_ , seharusnya Nayoung mendengarkan apa kata Appa. _Maaf, Appa_ ," ia sesenggukan, merasakan kehangatan yang dibagi oleh Taehyung perlahan memberikannya kedamaian.

Senyuman terukir di bibir kemerahan Taehyung, "Lain kali jangan menggunakan kompor tanpa aku, oke?" tatihnya seraya mengecup rambut bagian belakang Nayoung penuh kasih sayang. Ia merasakan gadis mungil di pelukannya mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa henti. Taehyung tersenyum.

Mata Jungkook membelalak menyaksikan sosok Taehyung _—seorang Kim Taehyung? Apa otaknya sudah gila?—_ tengah memeluk erat gadis mungil itu di dekapannya _._ Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Taehyung sambil meminta maaf, dan namja berambut kecokelatan itu terus menenangkannya sambil tersenyum mengusap rambutnya. Mata Taehyung melunak penuh kelembutan. Menyaksikan semua ini, nalar Jungkook menggempur kacau menyalakkan tanda tanya. Tetapi segalanya hanya berkarat di lubuk hatinya tanpa sempat terlahir menjadi suara.

 _Tidak. Taehyung adalah bajingan. Itu—itu semua hanya akting. Dia tidak seperti itu._ Batinnya bersikeras.

Jungkook berharap ia bisa mencuri kesempatan ini untuk kabur; tetapi kedua _hazel_ Taehyung lebih dulu menemukannya.

"Jungkook," suara panggilan Taehyung bagai menggelegar di telinga Jungkook.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku keluar sekarang," cetus sang penulis kasar; menyaksikan wajah Taehyung yang tampak kecewa dan terluka. _Terluka?_ Heh. Bahkan Jungkook ragu keparat sialan itu punya perasaan atau tidak.

Namja yang lebih muda hanya menatap sadis ke arah Taehyung, bersiap beranjak dari apartemen sialan ini. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, ia tiba-tiba merasakan jemarinya digenggam kuat oleh telapak yang teramat mungil, tetapi luar biasa hangat.

Nayoung.

"Kau _Jungkook-oppa?_ " tanya Nayoung menyebut namanya fasih; seakan itu bukan istilah baru di kepalanya. Gadis itu menunjukkan deret gigi lucunya sambil tertawa sumringah, "Oh! Jadi 'Kelinci Menggemaskan' yang sering Appa—"

"N-Nayoung!" Taehyung buru-buru meraih gadis kecilnya dan menariknya menjauh dari Jungkook.

Dari posisinya, Jungkook melihat kedua telinga Taehyung yang memerah. Dan anehnya, ia merasakan debaran konyol berdegup gila di dadanya. Jungkook _nyaris_ saja merona, tetapi mengingat semua hal yang pernah namja itu lakukan kepadanya ketika SMA dulu membuat gejolak hatinya padam seketika.

Jungkook berdeham, mengusahakan terdengar semonotonik mungkin, "Permisi, aku banyak pekerjaan."

"Tunggu," Taehyung menghentikan. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan, tampak kacau. "Berapa?" tanyanya culas.

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening sinis, "Maaf?"

"Harga pakaianmu yang terbakar. Itu milikmu, kan?" ucap namja yang lebih tua terdengar cuek. Rona Taehyung barusan seperti mimpi sekilas ketika tak sengaja terpejam. Taehyung mendengus, "Aku akan mengganti rugi." Tandasnya terdengar tidak senang.

Jemari Jungkook mengepal seketika, rahangnya mengeras. Ia memandang namja di hadapannya tak terpukau, "Kim Taehyung-ssi, sama sekali tidak berubah." Ucapnya menukikkan ujung bibirnya sinis, "Bukannya biasanya orang akan _berterima kasih_ sebelum mengatakan semua nonsens itu?"

Ketika mengatakannya, Jungkook merasakan kepuasan dan kemenangan merekah di relung hatinya. Taehyung membalas tatapannya tajam, tak tergoyah, "Pintar bicara sekarang," ledeknya terkekeh kecil, "Berhenti membawa urusan pribadi kita di depan Nayoung. Pikirmu kau tampak dewasa seperti itu? Berusaha memenangkan argumen denganku? Menunjukkan kalau kau superior sekarang? _Bocah sekali._ " Sergah namja yang lebih tua, menggenggam tangan mungil Nayoung yang tampak bingung.

Bola mata Jungkook menyala penuh amarah. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sepintas, "Terserah." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu. Sejauh mungkin dari ruangan terkutuk itu.

* * *

 **3 Agustus 2014.**

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan bingung ke arah satu kotak pizza yang terulur kepadanya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, "Taehyung-ssi," panggilnya tegas, lidahnya terasa pahit mengucapkan nama itu, "Jika _profesimu_ adalah pengantar pizza; kau salah alamat. Aku tidak merasa memesan apapun." Responnya sarkastik.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah, "Untukmu." Jawabnya singkat. Hatinya teremas mendengar honorifik yang Jungkook berikan ketika mengucap namanya, semua keformalan ini menyakitinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jungkook menyahut dingin, bersiap menutup kembali pintu apartemennya sebelum merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Namja yang lebih muda menurunkan pandangan matanya dan melihat kaki Taehyung yang menelisip di sisi pintunya. Alisnya menukik kesal, "Taehyung-ssi. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau tidak membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga untuk permainan bodohmu." Jungkook mencerca, intonasinya tenang tetapi menikam.

Taehyung mendesah pelan, dengan takut ia menatap obsidian Jungkook yang penuh akan kebencian. " _Kembalikan,_ " desisnya frustasi. Ia menjatuhkan pizza yang dibawanya kasar, menarik kerah namja yang lebih muda hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Jungkook melebarkan matanya terkejut. " _Kembalikan Jungkookie-ku yang dulu! Aku tidak ingin 'kau'! Kembalikan Kookie-ku yang polos dan baik hati!"_ seru Taehyung, terdengar lebih menyedihkan daripada ia menginginkannya.

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung entah kenapa membuat Jungkook sangat marah. Ia mendorong tubuh namja berpawakan lebih kecil darinya itu sekuat tenaga, membiarkannya menghempas ke lantai dengan suara dentum yang menggema.

"Berani sekali kau berkata begitu; setelah semua pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan. Dan apa kau bilang? _'Jungkookie'?_ " Jungkook terkekeh mengejek, " _Jangan pernah_ panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi," geramnya tajam, "— _Taehyung-ssi."_

Taehyung hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dengan mulut ternganga.

 _Bukan seperti ini._

 _Jungkook tidak mungkin seperti ini._

 _Jeon Jungkook yang dikenalnya adalah anak polos, jujur, menggemaskan, dan selalu menaruh perasaannya pada setiap kebaikan kecil yang ia lakukan. Namja mungil yang malu-malu, senyuman inosen, genggaman jemari canggung, kelembutan tiada tara, dan suara bak malaikat yang membuat Taehyung mabuk kepayang. Jungkook yang terlalu takut merepotkan dirinya; menggigit bibirnya jika gugup, mata berlinang jika malu._

 _Kemana Jungkook yang selalu tertawa kepadanya dan memanggilnya 'Hyung' setiap saat?_

Hati Taehyung terasa pecah menjadi serpih tak kasat mata ketika menyaksikan pintu di hadapannya dibanting keras.

Betapa menyakitkannya mengingat bahwa _dirinya_ lah yang telah menghancurkan sosok Jungkook di masa lalu. Taehyung tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, membiarkan air mata di pelupuk matanya meleleh menghiasi wajah eloknya yang bergerut penuh penyesalan.

* * *

 **13 Agustus 2014.**

"Oppa, apa kau membenci Appa?"

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap Nayoung yang memasang wajah sedih ke arahnya; bibirnya terlipat, alisnya turun dan bola matanya tidak berkilat. Sejak insiden kebakaran beberapa hari lalu, Nayoung menjadi semakin sering mengetuk pintu apartemennya dan meminta tolong banyak hal. Awalnya Jungkook malas sekali menanggapinya, tetapi ia merasa jahat karena gadis kecil ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan pribadinya dengan Taehyung. Pasti Nayoung juga sengsara karena entah siapalah, isteri atau pacar Taehyung, yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan meninggalkan Nayoung di tangan namja itu. _Entahlah._ Jungkook tidak peduli.

"Appa menyukai Oppa loh," Nayoung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, mengatakannya dengan begitu ringan seakan cinta adalah sesuatu yang begitu suci dan gampang.

Jemari Jungkook yang sedang mengetik berkedut, ia segera menghempaskan pikiran positifnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan anak Taehyung memanipulasi perspektifnya.

"Nayoung-ah, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan soal Appa-mu?" Jungkook mencoba tersenyum lebar untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Nayoung. _Sial,_ kini ia merasa seperti _kalah_ dari Taehyung. Ia menarik napas, "Kau mau dengar cerita tentang Supernova? Atau _Big Bang?_ Hujan meteor Perseids? Delta Aquarids?"

Biasanya Nayoung suka sekali mendengar kisah astronomi yang diceritakan Jungkook, tetapi kali ini tidak. Cemberut di wajahnya tidak menghilang, "Oppa," panggil gadis itu lemah, "Taehyung-appa adalah appa paling tampan sedunia, kau tahu? Kau tak akan menemukan appa setampan dia dimanapun. Dan aku tidak berniat menyerahkan Appa-ku kepada siapapun," Nayoung mulai berkaca-kaca, tangan mungilnya meremas ujung kemeja denim Jungkook erat.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya, pandangan matanya tidak bisa berdalih dari gadis di hadapannya. Ia mengelus kepala Nayoung lembut, tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu jangan menyerahkannya pada siapapun," Jungkook tersenyum pahit. Betapa gadis kecil di hadapannya tampak begitu lugu dan baik hati.

Nayoung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Tapi Nayoung tidak akan egois, Oppa!" serunya sambil tersenyum ceria. Jungkook melebarkan matanya, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dimakan rasa bersalah yang entah darimana asalnya. Nayoung berkata lagi, "Aku— _aku akan membagi Appa-ku dengan Jungkook-oppa_ … Kita bisa memiliki Taehyung-appa berdua… Karena itu, Oppa—" binar di mata Nayoung tampak berkilau cemerlang, senyumannya begitu inosen dan penuh akan kebahagiaan anak-anak, "— _kita jaga Appa sama-sama, ya?_ "

Napas Jungkook tercekat. Kerongkongannya sudah panas, ia segera turun dari kursi kerjanya dan mendekap sosok kecil yang di hadapannya yang sama sekali belum memahami apa itu 'cinta' dan 'pengkhianatan'. Segalanya tampak murni di bola mata Nayoung; dan Jungkook tidak punya sedikitpun niat untuk menghancurkannya.

Jawaban 'Baiklah' sudah tertahan di ujung lidah Jungkook, namun teringat akan Jang Yuri dan semua kenangan buruk yang dialaminya— _Jungkook tak akan bisa mengatakannya_. Semuanya terlalu sulit bagi namja berambut kelam itu, sehingga ia tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja.

* * *

 **25 Agustus 2014.**

Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri; dimana ia meninggalkannya? Biasanya ia bukanlah orang yang seteledor ini, tapi kini ia tidak tahu kemana kunci apartemennya pergi. Jungkook ingat sekali jika ia menyimpannya di saku ransel terdepannya. Ia memutar otaknya hingga payah.

Seharian ini, Jungkook berjalan-jalan di Taman Seongnagwong—meskipun ia sudah pernah menjelajahinya bersama Yuri, tetapi ia ingin melakukannya lagi—untuk mencari suasana segar. Berjalan kaki dan membeli kue kastanye di pinggir jalan. Kemudian ia memasuki rute khusus dan menaiki bus nomor 2112. Mengamati indahnya kolam Yeongbyeokji dan duduk bebas sambil memangku laptopnya. Jungkook merasakan ilham dan gairah yang menggempur ketika menulis di suasana terbuka dan damai seperti itu. Diiringi aroma tanah yang lembab, rindang pohon Maple yang nyaman; dan yang paling ia suka adalah gemericik air yang menenangkan. Kemudian pulangnya, ia mampir ke sebuah restoran untuk menikmati _donkkaesu_ yang tersohor di daerah ini.

 _Sialan._ Jungkook menggigit kuku ibu jarinya panik. _Pertama_ , karena terlalu banyak lokasi yang dikunjunginya hari ini, ia tak akan mungkin bisa— _dan sudi_ —mencarinya dengan telaten. _Kedua,_ ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan ia sangat lelah. _Ketiga,_ ia harus membuka faksimil yang dikirimkan seniornya sekarang juga. _Keempat,_ baterai laptop dan ponselnya habis. Dan _kelima,_ ia berlari-lari ketika gerimis dan sekarang pakaiannya basah.

 _Sempurna, bukan?_

"Oppa!"

Pikiran Jungkook buyar oleh suara girang yang memanggilnya. Matanya mengerjap, senyum langsung terulas di bibirnya spontan. "Nayoung-ah!" balasnya ceria. Ia langsung berjongkok dan menerima pelukan hangat Nayoung (yang sepertinya tidak peduli jika baju yang Jungkook pakai basah kuyup). Sebelum kemudian matanya menemukan sosok Taehyung yang berdiri di belakang si gadis mungil; mengalungkan kamera digital SLR mengkilap di lehernya dan menggenggam batang payung di tangannya.

Senyumnya menghilang seketika.

Taehyung tersenyum canggung, "Hei, Jungkook," sapanya lirih. "Maaf, maksudku _Jungkook-ssi_ ," koreksi Taehyung segera.

Berusaha sedatar mungkin, Jungkook mengangguk sopan, "Selamat malam." ucapnya formal.

Nayoung melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah Jungkook, "Oppa, kami baru saja makan malam! Oppa sedang apa di sini? Kenapa Oppa basah sekali—dan dingin?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Jungkook mengusap leher belakangnya, tersenyum kecil, "Nng, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berdiam di sini saja—sebentar," jelasnya dengan nada tak yakin; sebuah kebohongan yang kentara.

"Jangan, Oppa. Nanti Oppa sakit, siapa yang akan membantu Nayoung menggarap PR?" Nayoung memasang tampang cemas. Alisnya menurun dan matanya bulat penuh kepedulian yang nyata. "Kalau Oppa sakit nanti Nayoung sangat sedih. Appa juga sedih. Iya, kan, Appa?" dengan polos, Nayoung mencari dukungan Taehyung penuh harap.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya naluriah— _tidak sengaja._ Dan ia segera menyesalinya karena ia melihat Taehyung dengan senyum _trademark_ nya mengedikkan bahu kecil, "Tentu saja," Taehyung menjawab singkat. Namja yang lebih muda buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jungkook terdiam. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya dan semua fasilitas ada di dalam kamarnya. Egonya mengatakan jika ia tidak butuh bantuan si bajingan Taehyung; tetapi hati kecilnya tahu jika ia tak punya cukup waktu untuk bertukar konsep kepada teman kerjanya. Ia bisa menerima lewat _e-mail,_ tentu; tetapi bukan begitu mekanisme perusahaannya.

"Aku…" Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa luar biasa _terhina_ ketika mengatakannya, "… _akukehilangankuncikamarku,"_ ujarnya memburu.

""Apa?"" Nayoung dan Taehyung nyaris bertanya secara simultan.

Jungkook menarik napas bergetar, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi, "Aku kehilangan kunci kamarku." Ulangnya menahan suaranya, tetapi cukup jelas untuk dapat didengar kedua tetangganya.

Ekspresi Nayoung mencerah, "Kalau begitu tidur di apartemen kami saja, Oppa!" usulnya ceria; sama sekali tak menyadari raut Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mengeras seketika. "Mandilah di tempat kami supaya tidak dingin. Appa bisa meminjamkan Oppa baju, aku akan menghangatkan air! Asik! Aku ingin tidur sambil dibacakan dongeng oleh Jungkook-oppa!" serunya heboh.

Jungkook terus tertunduk. Terlalu takut menyaksikan reaksi namja yang lebih tua. Jika saja ia sedang tidak dikejar _deadline,_ ia berani menelan demam sekalipun dan menjunjung tinggi egonya. Tetapi sayangnya, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia masih cinta dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak masalah _._ " Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang mendengar jawaban konfirmatif Taehyung.

"Yay!" Nayoung bersorak senang, "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, Appa? Aku ingin cepat-cepat mendengarkan cerita Jungkook-oppa tentang kelinci yang tersesat di bulan! Kau juga harus mendengarnya, Appa. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Jungkook-oppa pandai bercerita, tidak sepertimu." Ia nyengir jahil pada Taehyung, matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang menggemaskan.

Jungkook mendengar suara serak Taehyung terkekeh dengan candaan anaknya sendiri. Ia sungguh merasa malu— _hina._ Seumur hidup Jungkook tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung— _selamanya._ Apalagi _merepotkannya._ Tapi lihat bagaimana permainan kehidupan memerosokkannya jatuh; _lagi, lagi, dan lagi._

ｪｪｪｪ

Taehyung meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja tepat di hadapan tamunya, dan secangkir lagi untuk diseruputnya sendiri. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, jemarinya yang sibuk mengetik berhenti sejenak. Namja yang lebih tua menghembuskan napas kasar, "Hanya kopi instan biasa. Tidak ada ramuan, tidak ada racun." Ucapnya tanpa membalas tatapan Jungkook.

Sang penulis mengerjapkan mata, "Aku tidak menuduhmu begitu," sergahnya defensif.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam; Nayoung sudah lama terlelap setelah setengah dongeng. Jungkook sudah mandi, bahkan mengenakan _T-shirt_ Taehyung yang aromanya penuh dengan namja itu. Taehyung—menjadi tetangga yang baik—menyiapkannya air panas, meminjamkannya semua alat mandinya, memberikannya sikat gigi baru, juga pakaian ganti dan— _ugh,_ Jungkook berlari ke toko terdekat untuk membeli pakaian dalam sebelumnya ( _Demi apapun_ , jika yang satu itu Jungkook tak akan pernah meminjamnya) _._ Ia juga diizinkan mengisi daya ponselnya, laptopnya, bahkan memakai mesin faks-nya. Jungkook tidak tahu jika Taehyung juga memiliki faks, entahlah. Mungkin bekas pekerjaan lamanya.

Jungkook benci dirinya sendiri hingga ke urat-urat tertipisnya.

Yang Jeon Jungkook ingin lakukan adalah menenggelamkan Taehyung sedalam-dalamnya di pusaran penyesalan, tak memberikannya sedikitpun kesempatan untuk menebus dosanya. Tetapi kini ia malah seperti berhutang budi kepada si bajingan itu. Mana bagian dari 'benci pada diri sendiri' yang bisa Jungkook sangkal? _Produser sial. Direktur sial. Senior sial. Taehyung bangsat._

"Jungkook-ssi," Taehyung mengangkat suaranya ragu.

Jungkook merutuk; _mengapa si brengsek ini tidak tidur saja, sih?_ Namun mengingat posisinya sekarang (sebagai tamu dan Taehyung jelas-jelas tuan rumahnya), Jungkook merespon seperlunya, "Ya?"

"Nayoung—uh, kau tahu? Dia— _dia bukan anakku_ ," ucapnya pelan. Mata Taehyung mengamati ekspresi Jungkook, namun namja itu tidak bergeming. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya; dusta jika ia berkata bahwa respon Jungkook tidak mengecewakannya. Namja berambut kecokelatan itu ingin berhenti bicara karena ia tahu Jungkook tidak peduli, namun kata-kata itu tumpah begitu saja, "Aku tidak punya isteri, oke? Dia—Nayoung adalah anak angkatku. Dua tahun lalu—" Taehyung mendesah, "Dua tahun lalu keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan. Orang tuaku— _uh, mereka berdua dan orang tua Nayoung meninggal dunia,_ " ia berkata lemah. Taehyung ingin sekali menampar bibirnya sendiri supaya berhenti berceloteh seperti ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan gejolaknya. "Aku menganggap Nayoung seperti adikku sendiri; _anakku._ Aku sibuk mengurusi Nayoung dan diriku sendiri, jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk hubungan—"

"Aku turut berduka cita, Taehyung-ssi," Jungkook akhirnya melepaskan kedua matanya dari layar laptopnya; tetapi wajahnya masih dingin.

Taehyung merasa jantungnya seperti disobek begitu buruk. Bagaimana bisa respon Jungkook begitu dingin dan tak berperasaan? Ia mengerti betul maksud mantan kekasihnya itu memotong pembicaraannya. _Ia tidak peduli dengan status hubungannya._ Jungkook tak membiarkannya menjelaskan apapun karena ia tidak ingin tahu— _karena ia tak membutuhkan untuk tahu._

Namja itu tersenyum pahit, "…kau berubah begitu banyak, Jungkook."

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Taehyung-ssi," Jungkook membalas cepat. _Tidak,_ ia dapat melihat rasa sakit dan luka di dalam bola mata Taehyung. _Kehilangan orang tua bukanlah hal mudah—itu teramat sulit dan menyakitkan—dan Jungkook tahu seharusnya ia menghiburnya; bukan seperti ini._ Tetapi ia bagai kehilangan rasionalitasnya. Ketika melihat sosok Taehyung, yang bergejolak di dadanya hanyalah kebencian dan amarah yang terlampau nyata.

Dengan senyum pahit, Taehyung menggeleng lemah, "Aku— _a-aku memang salah_ , Jungkook. Semua yang terjadi saat kita SMA; biarkan aku menjelas—"

"Tak ada yang berubah di antara kita, Taehyung-ssi. Aku tidak akan merubah cara berpikirku tentangmu," Jungkook berkata tajam, " _Kita hanya tetangga_ ; dan kebaikanku padamu serta kebaikanmu padaku hanyalah sebatas itu. Aku berduka cita atas kepergian orang tuamu, tetapi aku tidak perlu tahu apakah kau punya isteri atau tidak, apakah kau punya pacar atau tidak— _terserah_. Itu hidupmu, dan aku punya hidupku sendiri untuk direpotkan," suara Jungkook begitu datar dan lancar. Ia seharusnya puas melakukan ini; tetapi mengapa dadanya terasa sakit? Ia segera menggeritkan giginya, "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu hari ini. _Aku berhutang budi padamu._ Tagihlah kapanpun kau mau, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahu berapa kali namja di hadapannya menikam jantungnya dengan tombak beracun; _lagi, lagi dan lagi_. Menyaksikannya tersungkur begitu payah kemudian menghancurkan kedua kakinya hingga lumpuh. Memaksanya berjalan tertatih untuk menghempasya kembali ke daratan. Jungkook telah berubah menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda.

 _Jungkook ingin menghukumnya seperti ini?_ Taehyung tertawa dalam batinnya. _Memohon bukanlah cara seorang Kim Taehyung._ Ia tidak akan tunduk pada permainan ego Jungkook yang menginjak harga dirinya.

Dengan gelak sarkastis, Taehyung meletakkan cangkirnya dan menopangkan pipinya dengan tangannya. Ia berdecak sinis, "Aku fotografer sekarang," ungkapnya retorik, "Aku tahu kau tidak suka menyimpan _hutang_ terlalu lama, Jungkook-ssi. Bagaimana jika kau sedikit membantu pekerjaanku sebagai balasan atas 'amal'-ku hari ini?" tawar Taehyung diplomatis. Matanya menggerayangi setiap detil namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan memangsa.

"Setelah itu kita impas?" Jungkook bertanya, nyaris terlalu seketika.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, "Aku akan menganggap kau yang _merepotkanku_ hari ini tak pernah ada."

Perkataan Taehyung menarik perhatian Jungkook. _Itulah yang ia inginkan._ Sebuah mutualisme yang bisa menghilangkan perasaan yang tidak perlu.

"Katakan," perintah Jungkook mengerling tak sabar.

"Berposelah untukku, Jungkook-ssi," Taehyung mencetus mantap, " _…tanpa busana._ "

Taehyung dapat melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang mengeras begitu saja; namun sesaat kemudian, wajah datarnya kembali. Ia berucap lirih, " _Masih bajingan seperti dulu_ _rupanya_ ," Jungkook berkata dengan senyum sinisnya.

Sang fotografer hanya menelengkan kepalanya ringan; pertanda jika ia tak peduli dengan pendapat Jungkook. Bola matanya terus mengikut pergerakan namja di hadapannya; menyaksikan Jungkook yang meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja. Namja itu meraih ujung kaus (milik Taehyung) yang dikenakannya, mengangkatnya dan melepasnya begitu mudah. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah sementara Taehyung menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Bagaimana mungkin namja yang dulunya mungil dan lemah itu kini berubah menjadi layaknya model Calvin Klein? Tubuh tereksposnya yang menampakkan kulit semulus bayi, otot-otot yang kencang dan maskulin, lengan yang kokoh, warna tubuh yang eksotis—frase 'sempurna' tidak cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Semua itu begitu sensual sehingga Taehyung lupa sejenak caranya untuk bernapas.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Ujung bibirnya menukik, "Jadi," namja yang lebih muda menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan, "Kau akan menggunakan lensa kameramu; _atau hanya akan memotretku dengan mata keranjangmu_ , Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar sindiran Jungkook.

 _Sakit._ Bukan karena seuntaipun kata-katanya; _tetapi karena segenap esensinya._

Akhirnya Taehyung hanya mendesis lemah; " _Mengapa kau begitu takut dengan kebaikanku?_ " senyum di bibir namja yang lebih tua tampak begitu palsu dan menyakitkan; membuat Jungkook terperangah menyaksikannya.

"Selamat malam, Jungkook-ssi. Maaf mengganggumu."

Tanpa menunggu respon Jungkook, Taehyung segera beranjak dari sofanya dan meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya terjerembab dalam kesunyian.

* * *

 **26 Agustus 2014.**

Jungkook bangun pukul 10 siang di atas sofa apartemen Taehyung dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Ia yakin sekali jika saat terlelap semalam ia hanya memakai kaus dan celana pendek, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak perlu memikirkannya. Ketika mengangkat tubuhnya, Jungkook merasa kepalanya nyeri, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap selembar _sticky note_ di sisi meja. Ia menyambarnya kasar sambil mengucek mata mengantuknya.

 _Jajangmyeon di kulkas, hangatkan dengan microwave. Ambil bajuku di lemari, terserah._

 _\- Kim Taehyung_

 _PS. Kau tidak bisa keluar karena pintunya kukunci._

"Apa?!" Jungkook membelalak tak percaya. Membayangkan terjebak di apartemen Taehyung saja tidak pernah, sekarang justru ia benar-benar mengalaminya.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas pelan, mengangkat selimut tebal di tubuhnya yang hanya menguarkan aroma Taehyung yang memabukkan. Seluruh sudut ruangan ini penuh dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa sesak menghirup sisa keberadaannya.

Ia ingin membuka kembali laptopnya untuk menyelesaikan naskah sementaranya; tetapi perasaannya mengganjal. _Berhutang budi pada Kim Taehyung adalah hal terakhir yang Jungkook ingin lakukan dalam hidupnya._ Maka ia segera bangkit, mencuci wajahnya, dan— _membersihkan apartemen Taehyung._

Nista memang, tetapi Jungkook melakukannya murni karena kebencian. Ia mulai dari menyulak perabotan, mengelap kaca, menata letak, mencuci piring, bahkan mengepel hingga mencuci baju. Sepanjang proses` pembersihan, Jungkook mengamati figura-figura yang di pajang di dinding. Foto keluarga Taehyung, foto Nayoung, hingga pemandangan dan makhluk hidup yang difoto dengan _angle_ artistikal yang menakjubkan.

Hingga rasa penasaran membawa Jungkook masuk ke kamar tidur Taehyung. Ia bersikeras bahwa ia hanya berniat untuk membersihkannya— _itu saja._

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar itu dengan bisikan 'permisi' tanpa berharap jawaban. Ia memulai dengan menata kasurnya, merapikan seprei, membersihkan semua yang kasat mata. Ia mengelap semua bingkai kayu berisi foto Nayoung dan Taehyung yang tertawa cerah; memasang tampang tak peduli.

Hingga ia menemukan selembar foto kusam dalam laci teratas meja Taehyung (Jungkook tahu itu privasi, tapi— _entahlah._ ) yang dirawat dengan baik. Matanya melebar, bibirnya terkatup dan mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering.

ｪｪｪｪ

"Ini apa, Taehyung-ssi?"

Jungkook memojokkan Taehyung begitu namja itu pulang menjemput Nayoung dari sekolahnya. Persetan dengan menyimpan masalah pribadi di depan anak Taehyung, Jungkook tidak peduli sekarang.

Mata Taehyung membelalak, "Kau masuk kamarku?!" serunya tak percaya.

"Aku bertanya— _ini apa?"_ ulang Jungkook dengan intonasi berbahaya.

Entah kenapa, Jungkook merasa emosi meluap di dadanya tak tertahankan. Semenjak awal menyaksikan Taehyung yang kini tampak lebih kecil darinya membuat namja yang lebih muda ingin menghancurkannya menjadi lapuk— _sama seperti bagaimana Taehyung menghancurkannya dulu._ Ia tak akan pernah memaafkan Kim Taehyung, dan ia tak akan secuilpun merubah perspektifnya.

Jungkook menemukan _foto dirinya saat masih SMA_ di laci teratas meja kerja mantan kekasih yang sangat dibencinya. Dan ia ingin mendengar penjelasan Taehyung atas semua ini.

Taehyung mendesah, matanya meraup obsidian Jungkook dengan ekspresi lelah, "Tidak sekarang, Jungkook. _Jangan begini._ Ada Nayoung—"

 **BRET!**

Kedua _hazel_ indah Taehyung melebar, pupilnya bergetar. Ia menyaksikan Jungkook merobek foto yang dirawatnya mati-matian dengan begitu kejam. Wajah Jungkook saat membuat lembar kertas itu menjadi potongan kecil bertebaran terlampau datar, sama sekali tidak menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Taehyung hanya menganga, sakit yang luar biasa mendera jantungnya tanpa ampun.

"Jangan kaget begitu," Jungkook berkilah dengan intonasi monotonik, "Aku tidak sudi dijadikan _objek_ -mu saat masturbasi, Taehyung-ssi." Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum lebar yang memuakkan, "Setelah _semua yang kau lakukan_ ; kau tak punya _secuilpun_ hak untuk menyimpan apapun yang ada hubungannya denganku." Geramnya kasar.

Taehyung menganga sempurna. Amarah sudah membuncah di dadanya memberontak untuk keluar; matanya memanas, bibirnya bergetar dan Taehyung tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa begitu marah. Ia merasakan genggaman kuat Nayoung di telunjuknya; mengingatkan Taehyung betapa ia harus mampu mengendalikan emosinya. _Jungkook tidak begini._ Entah kenapa, dalam hati terdasarnya Taehyung ingin percaya bahwa iblis sedang merasuki Jungkook mungilnya yang lucu, menguasainya dengan dengki yang berkobar.

Tetapi Taehyung tahu; _jika begini cara Jungkook menghargai 'kebaikan'-nya, maka ia tak ingin melanjutkan semua permainan konyol ini._

"Bisakah kau keluar, Jungkook-ssi?" suara Taehyung terkontrol dan tak bergetar, ia menatap namja di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan, "Ini kunci duplikatmu. Aku memintanya dari Ahjumma apartemen. Jangan menghilangkannya lagi lain kali," Taehyung mengeluarkan sebilah logam di sakunya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Jungkook yang justru menatapnya dengan kerutan di keningnya kentara.

"Appa…" terdengar suara mendecit Nayoung yang tampak sedih. Taehyung mengelus kepala Nayoung dengan satu tangannya, tidak melepaskan kontak mata dari Jungkook sama sekali.

"Dan terima kasih telah membersihkan apartemenku. _Kau tetangga yang baik,_ Jungkook-ssi."

Kemudian hening.

Jika Jungkook ingin membalas dendam dengan bertingkah seperti bocah; Taehyung akan berdiri tegap dan menjadi sosok dewasa. Mengabaikan perih yang dibuat namja di hadapannya, menghalau sekelebat memori dari masa lalunya jauh-jauh.

Karena seburuk apapun Taehyung merasa bersalah; menerima caci maki _bukan_ cara yang ia inginkan untuk menebus dosa-dosanya.

* * *

 **31 Agustus 2014.**

Semenjak kejadian saat itu, Nayoung tidak pernah lagi datang ke apartemen Jungkook. Yah, Jungkook tahu persis alasannya. Ya Tuhan, bahkan ia tidak percaya bagaimana ia bisa _begitu brengsek_ satu minggu lalu. Sang penulis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya kacau. Ia menatap setumpuk kaus dan celana di atas meja bulatnya— _pakaian yang dipinjamnya dari Taehyung tempo hari._ Dan sekarang Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikannya.

"Sayang, kenapa kau tampak gelisah begitu?"

Memecahkan lamunannya, Yuri membelai pipi Jungkook dengan lembut. _Ya_ , Jang Yuri datang beberapa jam lalu; melonjak berteriak ' _Surprise!_ ' dan ingin merayakan ulang tahun kekasih tercintanya bersama.

Jungkook tersenyum, meraih telapak Yuri dan mencium jemarinya pelan, "Maafkan aku, Yuri-ya. Aku hanya sedikit lelah; lembur dua hari," jawabnya menghembuskan napas lemah.

Yuri membalas senyuman Jungkook, mengusap rahang tegas kekasihnya dan menatapnya penuh perhatian, "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Sayang. _Movie making-_ nya juga belum vonis tanggal, kan?" gadis berambut pirang eksotis itu bertutur lembut. Jungkook hanya membalas dengan tertawa kecil. "Ayolah, _Birthday Boy_ -ku yang menawan; kita akan berpesta berdua hingga tengah malam, makan _tiramisu_ buatanku, membuka kado spesialku— _dan kau boleh mengambil 'hadiah' utamamu._ " Yuri berbisik seduktif, menempelkan keningnya dengan kekasihnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Jungkook terkekeh renyah, meraih kedua pipi kekasihnya dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Bisakah aku berulang tahun setiap hari, kalau begitu?" godanya dengan tatapan mata yang memabukkan.

Yuri memutar bola matanya sambil tertawa; rona merah terlukis indah di wajah cantiknya. Tak lama, keduanya melupakan segalanya dan terbaring di atas empuknya ranjang. Ujung-ujung jemari Yuri menyentuh kulit Jungkook penuh kebutuhan; bola mata keduanya membara oleh nafsu dan kerinduan.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat, Jungkook merasakan akalnya melayang hingga langit ketujuh karena kenikmatan yang menyapa relung hatinya yang suram dan kesepian. Nama Kim Taehyung telah menguap dari nalarnya entah kemana.

* * *

 **1 September 2014.**

"Sayang, ada yang mengetuk pintu,"

"Biarkan saja,"— _Pasti Nayoung_. Jungkook membatin sembari meneruskan sesi _morning cuddling_ -nya dengan Yuri yang terhenti sekilas. Pagi ini, hal pertama yang mengepul di kelapa Jungkook saat bangun tidur adalah _Kim Taehyung_. _Yang benar saja._ Ia merasa benar-benar marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa pula ia harus memikirkan tetangga sialan itu di hari ulang tahun terindahnya bersama Yuri?

Yuri menggeliat sambil tertawa, "Sebentar, Sayang. Kita harus membukanya," ucapnya meskipun malas sekali keluar dari pelukan Jungkook yang hangat; "Kau mandi, oke? Biar kubukakan pintunya. Pinjamkan aku kausmu," gadis cantik itu mengecup kening kekasihnya sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari ranjang.

ｪｪｪｪ

Nayoung sudah hendak mendaratkan kepalan andalannya sekali lagi di depan pintu apartemen Oppa kesayangannya, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara kunci diputar. Gadis mungil itu menatap ke atas penuh ekspektasi, wajahnya terlipat lucu. Appa-nya sudah melarangnya untuk datang ke apartemen Jungkook; tetapi Nayoung tidak tahan. _Ia harus bertemu Jungkook sekarang_. Nayoung tahu sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook; dan ia tak menyukainya.

"Ah, Jungkook-oppa—"

"Eh, adik kecil?" betapa terkejutnya Nayoung melihat yang muncul di balik pintu bukanlah orang yang diharapkannya— _tetapi seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang._ Yuri secara otomatis berjongkok, tersenyum lembut keibuan, "Halo, gadis manis. Ada yang bisa Kakak bantu?" tanyanya halus.

Nayoung mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Jungkook-oppa. Nayoung harus bertemu Jungkook-oppa," desak Nayoung, jemarinya meremas ujung rok sekolahnya.

Terkekeh pelan, Yuri mengangguk, "Jungkook-oppa nya sedang mandi, gadis manis. Kau mau masuk—"

"Unnie siapa?" tiba-tiba Nayoung memotong.

Yuri mengelus ujung kepala Nayoung; _gadis ini lucu sekali._ Kemudian menyahut ramah, "Namaku Yuri, Jang Yuri," ungkapnya geli, raut Nayoung menggemaskan, "Pacarnya Jungkook-oppa."

Mata bulat Nayoung bergetar, bibirnya terbuka, "… _pacar?_ " ulangnya lirih.

Yuri mengangguk, "Yup," akunya ceria. "Unnie dan Jungkook-oppa sudah pacaran—"

" **UNNIE JELEK! JELEK!** _ **JELEEEK!**_ " Yuri menarik napas terkesiap, paru-parunya tertahan dengan mata melebar. Tiba-tiba gadis mungil di hadapannya penuh dengan air mata, wajahnya merah pias; " _UNNIE MATI SAJA!_ OPPA PUNYA APPA! JANGAN MEREBUTNYA DARI APPA! **AKU BENCI UNNIE!** "

Yuri hanya bisa mengaduh ketika Nayoung mulai menarik rambutnya mengamuk, ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi gadis kecil itu terlalu kacau, "Aduh…! Jungkook! Jungkook, tolong aku!" teriaknya meminta bantuan. Yuri _sama sekali_ tidak tahu apapun; ia terlalu bingung tetapi ia tidak ingin membalas anak kecil dengan pukulan. Yuri wanita dewasa.

" _Unnie, jangan ambil Oppa… Appa cuma punya satu oppa…_ " suara tangisan Nayoung begitu nyata dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. Ia merasa sangat hancur. Nayoung tak mengetahui apapun tentang dunia ini; tentang hubungan rumit ayahnya dan tetangga baiknya. Yang ia tahu; _Taehyung membutuhkan Jungkook, dan Jungkook membutuhkan Taehyung_. Namun keduanya hanya terlalu 'dewasa' untuk mengakuinya. Nayoung meremas pakaian Yuri bergetar, air matanya tumpah begitu banyak, " _Unnie cari oppa lain, ya? Nayoung bantu carikan. Tapi jangan Jungkook-oppa—_ " tangisnya menderu, bahkan berucap dengan benar pun Nayoung tidak sanggup, " _Nayoung cinta Appa; tapi Nayoung memberikannya untuk Jungkook-oppa. Unnie tolong_ — _Nanti Appa mati kalau Oppa diambil… Jangan ambil Jungkook-oppa…"_ isakan itu semakin lemah.

Yuri tidak tahu apa; _tetapi hatinya terasa teramat sakit._ Bukan karena Nayoung yang menjeritkan cercaan pada dirinya— _sama sekali bukan itu_. Perasaan tulus dan lugu Nayoung menyentuh hati kecil Yuri; meremasnya dan memporak-porandakannya hingga tertatih. Betapa menggelikannya; karena Yuri tak sanggup menahan tetesan air matanya menyaksikan gadis mungil di hadapannya menangis. Yuri memeluk manusia kecil dan lemah itu sepenuh hatinya, seakan merasakan emosi labil yang meluap dari hati lembut Nayoung yang belum ternoda.

"…Yuri-ya?"

Dan saat itu, dengan wajah melongo, Jungkook akhirnya datang. Ia terperangah melihat kekasihnya tengah mendekap Nayoung— _dan keduanya menangis tersedu._

"Y-Yuri-ya?! Nayoung-ah?! Kalian kenapa?" dengan tergopoh panik, Jungkook menghampiri keduanya. Alisnya berkerut tak mengerti.

Dengan lemah, Nayoung mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata; " _Jungkook-oppa…_ " panggilnya sesenggukan. Hati Jungkook terbelah menyaksikannya. Nayoung menghampiri Jungkook dengan langkah terhuyung, meraih jemari panjang Oppa-nya dengan tangan mungilnya yang bergetar; " _…Kenapa Oppa jahat pada Appa…? Appa suka Oppa loh. Nayoung tidak bohong,"_ mata Jungkook terpatri pada bola mata indah Nayoung yang penuh luka; dan hatinya bagai tersayat menyaksikannya. " _Appa sedang sakit. Demamnya tinggi—Nayoung takut… Nayoung pikir—Nayoung pikir Oppa akan menjaga Appa sama-sama denganku? Tapi apa ini Oppa—"_ Nayoung semakin terisak, "… _kenapa Oppa malah senang-senang sama Unnie jelek itu? Oppa tidak peduli kalau Appa mati?"_ tangisnya tanpa henti, telunjuknya mengacung ke arah Yuri yang tengah mengusap ujung matanya yang basah.

Jungkook membatu. _Taehyung demam tinggi? Mati?_ Ia mengelus helai rambut Nayoung dengan perasaan campur aduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya kacau. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"… _Nayoung benci Jungkook-oppa!"_

Dan ketika Nayoung berlari dengan emosi yang berkecamuk, Jungkook terlalu meragu bahkan untuk sekedar mengejarnya.

ｪｪｪｪ

Jungkook pikir ini adalah ulang tahun terbaiknya; tetapi di sinilah dirinya. Berdiri di depan apartemen Taehyung membawa _paper bag_ berisi pakaian yang dipinjamnya tempo hari— _jam enam sore_. Namja berambut kelam itu tidak bisa mencerna segalanya; tiba-tiba Yuri berkata jika ia harus mengejar _flight_ mendadaknya ke Songpa. Yuri mengecup bibirnya singkat, menepuk pipinya dan membisikkan ucapan 'Selamat Tinggal' yang entah kenapa terasa lebih dalam daripada biasanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Nayoung pada Yuri; tetapi setelah peristiwa itu, bahkan kekasihnya tak berani menatap Jungkook tepat di matanya.

Mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, akhirnya Jungkook menekan tombol bel apartemen Taehyung. _Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan bajunya. Itu saja, tidak lebih._ Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Hening cukup lama. Menghembuskan napas panjang, mengira memang Nayoung marah padanya, akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Hingga terdengar suara gemerisik interkom dari ujung seberang.

"… _ya…?"_

Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Ia segera mengatur napasnya dan menjawab, "Taehyung-ssi," ia menelan ludah, "Aku—aku ingin mengembalikan pakaianmu."

Hening lagi. Lalu terdengar jawaban, " _…tunggu sebentar."_

Suara itu terdengar begitu lemah dan sengau. Beberapa saat, pintu di hadapan Jungkook terbuka pelan. Netra Jungkook menangkap sosok Taehyung; mata setengah terantup, bibir pucat, kantung mata yang kentara, wajah memerah karena demam, peluh yang nampak mengilap membasahi kulit indahnya. Taehyung terengah lemas— _orang yang dulu tampak begitu menakutkan ketika SMA kini bagaikan tupai tak berdaya di hadapannya._ Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook bisa melupakan kecantikan alami Taehyung yang bahkan permaisuri di kahyangan pun mendambakannya?

Kim Taehyung adalah _flower boy_ paling populer di SMA nya dulu. Sosok sempurna yang selalu berpikir jika ia pantas mendapatkan segala yang terbaik menjadi miliknya— _termasuk Jeon Jungkook_. Penguasa sekolah yang memegang kasta teratas, dipuja dan diikuti semua orang. Dan ia tak akan memedulikan konsekuensi apapun selama itu dapat mengusirnya dari kebosanan. Tipikal pangeran sombong dan otoriter.

Jungkook mengenyahkan kelebatan memori yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Bajumu," Jungkook berucap singkat. Tangannya menyerahkan _paper bag_ yang dibawanya, "Terima kasih."

Taehyung menerimanya dalam diam; jelas sekali berusaha menghindari kontak kulit dengan namja di hadapannya. Jungkook dapat merasakan temperatur panas Taehyung yang menjalar dari jemarinya— _panas sekali._ Namja berambut kecokelatan itu terus bungkam, tak mengatakan apapun. Ia berniat segera menutup pintunya sebelum Jungkook buru-buru menghentikannya.

"T-Taehyung-ssi," tukasnya terbata. Ia memutar otaknya cepat, melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya tak sabar, " _Nayoung._ Aku ingin bertemu dengan Nayoung." Tandasnya memburu.

Taehyung terdiam; napas mengepul dari mulutnya, "Nayoung-ah sudah tidur. Dia lelah mengurusku seharian," sahut namja yang lebih tua datar.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menghembuskan napas pendek, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak," jawaban Taehyung terlampau cepat and tegas, "Selamat malam. Semoga harimu menyenangkan,"

Tak ada sangkalan yang bisa Jungkook ungkapkan untuk menghalau penolakan Taehyung. Egonya masih berkobar; mana bisa Jungkook membiarkan dirinya sekali lagi jatuh dalam jebakan si bajingan sialan ini? Ia hanya mengangkat bahu mengiyakan. Mengumpat karena— _pikir Taehyung siapa dirinya?_ Berani sekali kurang ajar dengan Jungkook yang sekarang jauh lebih segala-galanya daripada dirinya.

Akhirnya Jungkook hanya mencelos dan melangkah pergi.

"…Jungkook-ssi," panggilan lirih Taehyung menghentikan langkah Jungkook. Tetapi namja yang lebih muda tidak menolehkan kepalanya kembali.

" _Selamat ulang tahun."_

Obsidian mengkilap Jungkook melebar tercengang. Dan pintu itu tertutup rapat.

* * *

 **2 September 2014.**

Jungkook berjalan menyeret ke luar kamar. Bel apartemennya berbunyi di pukul tujuh pagi dan Jungkook tidak menyukainya. Jam tidur _script writer_ seperti dirinya adalah pagi; karena semalam suntuk ia mengetik dan bertukar faks dengan rekan kerjanya. Dengan wajah mengantuk, Jungkook membuka pintunya.

Mengerjapkan mata cepat, Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "…Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung dengan kaus _pullover_ dan Nayoung berpakaian rapi berdiri rapi di depan pintunya. Jungkook dapat melihat wajah tetangganya yang masih pucat. Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya, menatap Jungkook penuh keraguan, "Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi, Jungkook-ssi," Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai tanda kesungkanannya, "Kau keberatan?"

Namja yang lebih muda buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali." dan kemudian Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia jadi seperti menunggu-nunggu kedatangan Taehyung begini? _Sial._ "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bisakah… Bisakah hari ini kau mengantar Nayoung-ah ke sekolah…?" Taehyung mengusap kepala Nayoung, lagi-lagi ia menjilat bibirnya, "Aku masih sedikit— _yah,"_ namja itu mengangkat bahu kecil, "Jika kau tak keberatan, tentunya."

Jungkook menatap gadis mungil yang digandeng Taehyung. Nayoung terus menunduk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. _Nayoung masih marah padanya rupanya;_ Jungkook mendesah pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar," akhirnya Jungkook menyahut, "Biarkan aku berganti pakaian."

ｪｪｪｪ

Dari apartemen hingga sekolah, Nayoung terus mengabaikan Jungkook. Sang penulis naskah itu sudah mengajaknya bicara, menawarinya jajanan di jalan, membercandai dan menceritakannya banyak hal; tetapi Nayoung masih mencebik sebal. Nayoung hanya mau menggenggam tangannya, menunjuk jalan menuju sekolahnya— _sisanya bungkam._ Bahkan Jungkook sudah meminta maaf (bukan dari lubuk hatinya, jelas). Jungkook hanya ingin _kucing-kucingan_ dengan Taehyung, bukan dengan Nayoung. Gadis mungil ini manis dan baik hati, dan Jungkook menyayanginya.

"Oppa," begitu sampai gerbang, Nayoung akhirnya membuka suaranya. Jungkook buru-buru berjongkok dan mendengarkan. Dengan gerak pelan, Nayoung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung roknya.

Mata Jungkook mengerjap. Nayoung berkata ketus, "Kunci apartemenku," jelasnya, "Jaga Appa selagi Nayoung sekolah. Jika tidak, _Nayoung akan membenci Oppa selama-lama-lama-lamanya._ " Ancam gadis kecil itu serius.

Tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Jungkook untuk menyangkal, Nayoung telah berlari meninggalkannya.

ｪｪｪｪ

 _Tidak_. Jungkook benar-benar berpikir jika ini bukan ide bagus— _jelas-jelas bukan._ Ia mendesah frustasi, mengamati serenteng obat-obatan asal yang dibelinya di apotik saat perjalanan pulang. _Jungkook sangat tidak ingin melakukan ini_. Lagipula Taehyung kan orang dewasa, untuk apa 'dijaga'? Yang ada mereka akan beradu mulut lagi dan Jungkook ikut-ikutan 'sakit' karena pembawaan Taehyung yang memuakkan.

 _Nayoung akan membenci Oppa selama-lama-lama-lamanya!_

"Ugh, sial." Jungkook mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik napas suportif, menghembuskan kuat. Sebenarnya Jungkook merasa jika menekan bel lebih baik (lebih beretika), tetapi ia paham sekali jika Taehyung tak akan membukakan pintu untuknya— _seperti kemarin malam._ Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjadi layaknya perampok dan membuka apartemen Taehyung dengan kunci pemberian Nayoung.

"Permisi," Namja berambut hitam itu berbisik, menutup kembali pintu dan menguncinya. Mata kelincinya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan yang tampak sepi.

Dengan melangkah berjinjit (Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya), Jungkook berjalan mendekati kamar Taehyung. Ia sudah membeli sekotak Dakjuk—Bubur Ayam—dan ia tidak mau tahu; Taehyung harus memakannya selagi masih hangat. Lagi-lagi Jungkook mengatur napasnya. Ia membulatkan matanya serius dan mengetuk pintu itu dua kali.

"Taehyung-ssi, Jeon Jungkook." Ungkap namja yang lebih muda mendekatkan diri ke pintu, "Aku masuk." Tahu bahwa Taehyung tidak akan mengizinkannya masuk, akhirnya Jungkook membuka kenopnya begitu saja.

Jungkook menutup pintu di belakangnya; menyaksikan sosok Taehyung yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuhnya. Namja itu terbangun, matanya setengah terbuka, "…bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya dengan suara sengau yang lemah.

Namja yang lebih muda menghela napas, menghampiri namja yang sedang sakit. Jungkook menyentuh kening Taehyung dengan punggung tangannya tanpa aba-aba; "Nayoung menyuruhku menjagamu," jelasnya enteng, "Terlihat sedikit lebih baik dibanding kemarin," komentar Jungkook pada demam tetangganya.

Taehyung mendecak, memutar tubuhnya supaya membelakangi Jungkook. "Jangan repot. Kau kan membenciku," cetusnya sembari mulai memejamkan mata.

Tak peduli, Jungkook memutar bola matanya, "Apapun. Aku membeli obat-obatan,"

"Nayoung sudah menyiapkannya untukku tadi pagi."

"Aku juga membeli Dakjuk,"

"Sudah makan."

"Kau pikir aku beli tidak pakai uang, hah?"

"Ambil dompetku, brengsek."

" _Makan_ , bajingan. Kau pikir aku sudi melakukan semua ini untukmu? Tidak ada siapapun di sini; bisakah kau hentikan akting menjijikkanmu yang pura-pura baik hati dan lembut pada semua orang? Hanya aku yang tahu betapa berpenyakitnya hatimu— _kotor, hina, tukang tipu._ "

Ucapan terakhir Jungkook benar-benar membuat Taehyung geram. _Ia sedang sakit_ ; dan ia terlalu lemas untuk meladeni Jeon Jungkook dengan segala ego raksasanya. Ia mengerling dari ujung matanya, "Jeon Jungkook, _keluar_." Perintah Taehyung mendesis, suaranya bergetar.

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening tidak terima. Berani sekali Taehyung mengusirnya setelah pengorbanan yang diperbuatnya? Ia mencibir tak peduli, "Kau bukan Kim Taehyung si populer sialan yang bisa mendominasiku seperti dulu, brengsek, Kau pikir aku akan terjebak dengan semua kata-kata manismu, tampang kerenmu, bisikan cintamu— _seperti saat kita SMA dulu?_ " racaunya membara, " _Jangan_ memberitahuku apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa aku lakukan. Kau bahkan _bukan_ siapapun bagiku. Aku tidak peduli dengan _apapun_ yang terjadi padamu. _Heh. Kau pikir kau siapa, Taehyung-ssi?_ Sekarang kau hanya makhluk lemah, menyedihkan yang bahkan tidak sanggup—"

Taehyung mendecit, "Jungkook-ssi, henti—"

" _Hentikan?_ " Jungkook nyaris terbahak mengejek, "Bagaimana rasanya jatuh ke jurang neraka, Taehyung-ssi? Bagaimana rasanya seseorang membanting pintu di depan wajahmu? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika _kau_ melakukan semua itu padaku?" bola matanya hanya penuh akan kebencian, dan ia membiarkan apinya berkobar membakar hati berserta segala belas kasihannya kepada namja di hadapannya, "Jangan bertingkah seperti manusia, Taehyung-ssi. Karena kau bukan—"

"JEON JUNGKOOK, _**KELUAR!**_ "

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya dan melempar Jungkook dengan jam wekernya. Mata lelahnya menyala karena amarah, napasnya naik turun dan wajahnya kacau. Jungkook sempat menangkisnya supaya tidak terkena wajah; tetapi tetap menyakitkan melukai tulang lengannya. Ekspresi Jungkook syok sempurna.

Taehyung menggeritkan giginya penuh emosi, " _Bisakah kau bisu sebentar saja, hah?_ " Taehyung mencecar, mata elangnya masih sama tajamnya seperti ketika SMA dulu; " _Aku mencoba berbuat baik padamu yang keparat itu dan ini balasannya? Tidakkah kau puas berusaha memancing emosiku seperti bocah ingusan setiap kita bertemu?_ " kini gejolak yang dipendamnya membuncah, Taehyung tak bisa menahannya lagi, " _Apa kau senang melihatku seperti ini dan kehilangan segalanya? Yatim piatu menyedihkan tanpa orang tua? Bagimu hukuman Tuhan ini belum setimpal dengan semua yang kau alami ketika SMA dulu?_ "

Entah apa yang ada dalam _hazel_ menawan Taehyung, Jungkook bagai tersihir untuk mendengarkannya penuturannya. Dadanya sudah sesak. _Tidak, Taehyung tidak pantas bersikap layaknya manusia._

"Kau tahu, Jeon, aku _keluar_ dari permainan konyolmu," kali ini Taehyung tertawa lemah, "Aku akan berhenti _menjilat kakimu_ supaya mendapatkan maaf darimu. Aku lelah dengan ego kekanak-kanakanmu. Bahkan _kau_ bukan lagi sosok Jeon Jungkook yang kucintai dulu— _kau iblis,"_ tandasnya tajam, "Jika membuatku hidup selamanya dalam penyesalan adalah keinginanmu; _akan kulakukan_. Persetan denganmu, Jungkook. Aku tak peduli lagi. Aku muak." Taehyung menggeleng dengan senyum yang menyedihkan, "Puas kau sekarang? Bisakah kau keluar?"

Lidah Jungkook terasa kelu, "Tae—"

" _Keluar_ , Jungkook-ssi," suara Taehyung seperti memohon, " _Keluarlah,_ " ulangnya mengukir kembali seringai pahitnya, "Jangan biarkan Nayoung mengganggumu lagi. _Aku sangat tak ingin melihat anakku tumbuh menjadi monster sepertimu_ ,"

* * *

 **4 September 2014.**

 _Dari : Jang Yuri_

 _Isi : Kita putus ^^_

Jungkook menerima isi pesan itu pukul 4 dinihari, dan baru membukanya pukul 12 siang. Ia mencoba menelepon balik, mengirim pesan dan menghubungi Yuri dengan semua kontak media sosial yang Jungkook punya. Tetapi gadis cantik itu tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Jungkook mati-matian berpikir apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga pantas mendapatkan semua ini; lalu kepalanya nyeri luar biasa. Dalam naluri irasionalnya, Jungkook dapat mendengar suara tangisan Yuri dari pesan singkatnya.

Gadis itu _pasti_ sedang menangis. Jungkook terlalu paham dengan tabiatnya.

Dadanya terasa sakit, lidahnya kelu dan otaknya penuh dengan awan hitam yang mengumandangkan gelegar petir mengerikan. Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menghembuskan napas lelah.

Hari dimana hubungan dua tahun Jungkook dan Yuri berakhir secara sepihak; _namja itu tidak meneteskan setitikpun air mata_. Mungkin Jeon Jungkook terlalu mati rasa untuk dapat terluka dengan omong kosong bernama 'cinta'— _lagi_ —yang hanya menuaikan dusta dan pengkhianatan.

Nama Kim Taehyung terlintas _sekilas_ di dalam kabut pikirannya.

* * *

 **21 September 2014.**

 _Sialan._

Kali ini, Jungkook benar-benar _stuck_ dengan _plot_ yang akan dibuatnya ketika antiklimaks. Rasanya semua adegannya terlalu memaksa; dan kepalanya serasa ingin pecah menunggu inspirasi yang entah kapan datangnya _._ Pasti produser tidak akan puas— _jangankan produser,_ kerabatnya pasti akan mencekiknya dengan solusi _third-rate_ murahan semacam ini. Jungkook menggeram. Ia lebih suka mendapat bagian klimaks; rasanya emosinya mengepul dan ia bisa menulisnya dengan semangat. Kenapa pula dia kedapatan episode dua puluh? Bagaimana atasan mereka menentukannya?

Berpikir jika berdiam di dalam kamar tak akan menemukan jawaban apapun; Jungkook segera menyambar kemeja Armaninya (Ia tak mengaitkan kancingnya dan membiarkan _t-shirt_ -nya terekspos secara parsial), memakai _jeans_ hitamnya, memasukkan beberapa alat tulis ke dalam ranselnya; kemudian memutuskan untuk mencari angin segar ke Taman Seongnagwon kesukaannya.

ｪｪｪｪ

Aneh sekali.

Jungkook tidak mengerti. Biasanya ide akan menghujaninya jika ia berada di alam bebas dan santai begini—tetapi mengapa sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan ketika di kamar tadi? Jungkook mendengus malas. Kali ini ia tidak membawa laptop, hanya lembaran kertas A4 dan spidol biru. Ia hanya akan merancang konsep saja, belum membuat dialog. Tetapi mengapa begitu sulit?

Apa karena Yuri? Taehyung?

 _Tidak._ Jungkook menggeleng. Ia tidak ingat jika dirinya begini sentimen.

"Argh," Jungkook menghela napas kecil, mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit yang mulai tampak mendung, "Haha, hujanlah, hujan~" Sang penulis naskah berceloteh girang sendiri, menantang cuaca. Pandangan matanya kosong seakan terlalu lelah dengan segalanya.

Taehyung benar-benar membuat Jungkook pusing bukan kepalang. Ia sudah memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk tidak perlu memedulikan apapun soal tetangga apartemennya itu; tetapi hatinya memberontak. Semakin jarang Jungkook menangkap sosok namja di masa lalunya itu, semakin gila gejolak di dadanya memberontak. _Ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan hati sintingnya._ Jungkook hanya ingin hidup damai; melupakan masa kelam SMA nya, menjadi dewasa, menikah, punya anak dan berbahagia selamanya. Ia mendambakan akhir yang bahagia sama seperti semua orang.

 _Happy ending_ yang sesungguhnya tak akan pernah ada bagi Jungkook. Ia bukan penulis skenario kehidupannya sendiri; dan ia sudah muak dengan semua permainan takdir yang membuat kepalanya seakan-akan pecah dan menghambur.

Setitik air hujan jatuh di pipinya, membuat Jungkook membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia segera memasukkan semua barangnya di ransel, kemudian berlari untuk mencari naungan.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas lega begitu sampai di sebuah emperan kecil nan sepi. Ia hanya terkena sedikit gerimis saja; sekarang hujan telah mengguyur lebat. Ia menikmati pemandangan becek di hadapannya, aroma hujan yang menyatu dengan tanah, hembus angin yang membekukan. Jungkook merapatkan jaket yang melingkari tubuhnya, kemudian menyembunyikan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana. _Dingin sekali._

Hingga Jungkook melihat seseorang yang basah kuyup, menyelempangkan tas _waterproof digital camera_ , tengah berlari-lari kecil mendekatinya— _sosok yang sangat dikenalinya._ Matanya melebar; entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu anomali.

"…Jungkook…ssi?"

Betapa rindunya Jungkook dengan suara serak dan memabukkan itu memanggil namanya. _Kim Taehyung;_ dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan mata memincing. Ia menyangka jika Taehyung akan langsung berdalih dan meninggalkannya (mencari tempat teduh lainnya yang jauh dari sosok Jeon Jungkook); namun ternyata, namja berambut kecokelatan itu malah terkekeh kecil, "Wow, takdir," ucapnya sambil berjalan ke samping Jungkook— _dekat sekali._

Jungkook menelan ludahnya bulat, matanya mengintip sesosok Kim Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan begitu santai. Bagaimana bisa di usia Taehyung yang menuju 27 dia masih tampak seperti remaja? Kaus putih longgar lengan pendek yang dimasukkan dalam _jeans_ dongker yang ditekuk ujungnya; _Converse,_ _Rolex_ hitam, dan _snapback_ — _apa Taehyung sialan ini tidak bisa berpakaian sesuai usianya?!_ Jungkook nyaris frustasi menyaksikannya.

 _Aish!_ Jungkook mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengamati namja basah kuyup yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Taehyung tengah mengusap wajah basahnya dengan telapak tangannya (yang sama-sama basah), rambut cokelatnya yang jatuh di kening dan pelipisnya, bulu mata indahnya yang terlihat lebih panjang dan melengkung dari samping. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook terpana dengan malaikat keindahan yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Bibir sempurnanya, rahang tirusnya, leher jenjangnya, kulit porselennya—bahkan postur kurusnya yang terjerat di kaus putih polosnya yang basah. Taehyung sama sekali tampak tak bertambah tua semenjak terakhir Jungkook mengingatnya ketika SMA dulu.

"Mendekatlah kemari, Jungkook-ssi," Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya kepada namja di sampingnya, "Lihat, lengan kananmu kena hujan." Ia menunjuk ke bahu Jungkook yang sudah basah kuyup.

"O-Oh," dan Jungkook merasa konyol karena salah tingkah.

Hening menguasai keduanya. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya ke langit dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, tubuh basahnya bersender ke tembok. Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjongkok, menopangkan sebelah pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Kau sering kemari?" Taehyung lebih dulu memecahkan senyap. Suaranya kuat dan gampang; seakan tak pernah ada sejarah buruk yang pernah tertoreh di antara mereka. Senyum terukir di bibir Taehyung, "Aku kemari mencari gambar yang bagus. Tapi entah kenapa hasil potretanku payah sekali hari ini," ucapnya kemudian.

Jungkook tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung saat ini; dan mengapa namja itu bertingkah seakan mereka teman dekat yang selalu akrab. Jungkook merasa pertahanannya kembali meningkat. Entah kenapa, setiap melihat Taehyung, ia ingin sekali mengatakan hal-hal kejam yang sama sekali jauh dari bisikan hati kecilnya. Ia ingin menjawab dengan benar; berbincang dengan baik-baik. Akan tetapi, pita suaranya selalu bekerja lebih dulu dibanding impuls sel otaknya.

"Aku sering kemari atau tidak bukan urusanmu, Taehyung-ssi," Jungkook berujar sinis; dan ia segera menyesalinya ketika membiarkan ucapan itu terselip dari bibirnya.

Betapa terperangahnya Jungkook ketika ia justru mendengar suara desah Taehyung yang asimilatif, "Maaf." Hanya itu sahutan Taehyung, dan Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa sesuatu di dadanya bagai ditikam oleh belati. Hatinya terkoyak. Mengapa ia tak bisa berhenti menyakiti namja di sampingnya?

 _Tidak, Taehyung pantas mendapatkannya._ Jungkook masih bersikeras.

Kesunyian kembali melantun di antara mereka, membiarkan suara percik hujan mengisi ruang hampa hatinya dan mendekapnya dalam kekosongan. Tiba-tiba segalanya terasa menyedihkan. _Mengapa Taehyung minta maaf?_ Bahkan Jungkook merasa dirinya tidak pantas menerimanya. Pupil Taehyung selalu melukiskan luka yang dalam ketika Jungkook menerawang ke dalamnya, dan ia tahu hatinya juga menjerit menyaksikannya. Semua kata-kata Taehyung tempo hari—saat namja itu sakit—benar-benar membekas di nalar Jungkook. Bagaimana Taehyung terdengar begitu hancur dan rapuh, _seakan menyentuhnya sedikit saja dapat membuatnya lebur menjadi abu._

 _Apa Jungkook belum puas dengan hukuman yang diadili Tuhan kepada Taehyung dan merenggut segala tempatnya untuk bersandar? Apa Jungkook mengharapkan lebih banyak penderitaan yang menyengsara di bola mata indah itu, menghancurkan Taehyung hingga namja itu tak ingin melihat hari esok lagi?_

 _Apa Jungkook sanggup melihat orang yang pernah ia cintai sepenuh hatinya tampak begitu rusak?_

 _Bagaimana bisa Jungkook bertingkah begitu kejam; sementara Taehyung yang rapuh berusaha menjadi kuat untuk gadis mungil yang disayanginya? Memasang tampang tegar tak tergoyahkan untuk menjadi pelindung dan matahari bagi Nayoung?_

 _Adakah 'orang jahat' di dunia ini yang sudi memberi naungan dan kasih sayang pada bocah yatim piatu, sementara dirinya sendiri tengah terpuruk dalam kesedihan terdalamnya?_

 _Apa Jungkook sebuta itu untuk tidak bisa melihat bahwa Taehyung tak lagi sama dengan sosoknya ketika SMA dulu?_

 _Belum penatkah Jungkook dengan permainan bodoh yang diciptakannya sendiri?_

Ribuan pertanyaan menyerbu isi kepala Jungkook hingga kepayang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga, tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan air matanya nyaris menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Selama ini Kim Taehyung juga telah berusaha keras untuk bertahan hidup dengan caranya sendiri; berbahagia dalam bingkai kecilnya bersama gadis mungil yang bahkan tak ada hubungan darah dengan dirinya. _Bagaimana bisa ia begitu kejam? Bagaimana bisa ia begitu kejam?_ _ **Bagaimana bisa ia begitu kejam?**_ Jungkook merasakan napasnya tersengal karena fakta yang selama ini terlalu takut diakuinya.

 _Bukankah indah jika Jungkook dapat menjadi tempat bagi Taehyung untuk kembali setelah namja itu lelah berkelana?_

 _Menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah setelah badai menghempas perahu kehidupannya hingga karam tak bersisa?_

 _Menjadi penawar atas racun kesengsaraan yang perlahan merapuhkan tubuhnya hingga lumpuh?_

Yang Jungkook inginkan hanya mencium Taehyung dan membungkamnya dari segala yang menyakitinya, melindunginya dari kerasnya dunia, membisikkannya segala janji manis dan menggandeng tangan Nayoung berdua dengannya. _Bukankah semua itu terdengar jauh lebih indah?_

Jungkook tenggelam dalam penyesalan dan kebencian kepada dirinya sendiri; dan ia tidak melawannya. Ia ingin memperbaiki segalanya, ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Oleh karena itu, Jungkook akhirnya merubuhkan seluruh dinding pertahanannya— _memutuskan untuk menarik kembali Kim Taehyung ke dalam kehidupannya._

Semua keputusan ini terasa begitu _benar_.

Jungkook berdeham, mencoba terdengar senormal yang ia bisa, "…Taehyung-ssi," ia memulai ragu, jantungnya berdegup kacau. Tetapi hatinya terus membisikkan bahwa semuanya tidaklah salah.

"Hm?" Taehyung hanya berdengung santai.

"Uh, kau tahu…" Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya, perlahan bangkit dari posisinya, "Saat kau sakit, aku— _aku keterlaluan_. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, kau sedang sakit." Ungkapnya tulus, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba menatap Taehyung di wajahnya," _Maafkan aku._ "

Taehyung menghembuskan napas pelan, "Aku juga," responnya seakan semua itu memang segampang kedengarannya, "Aku melemparmu dengan jam weker. Itu— _eugh_ , _anak-anak sekali_ ," Taehyung terkekeh kecil mengingatnya.

Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyuman geli, "Tidak, Taehyung-ssi, kau tahu— _aku jadi orang brengsek sepanjang waktu_ ," namja yang lebih muda mengakui, matanya menangkap _hazel_ Taehyung dan memerangkapnya, "Aku mengatai-ngataimu begitu buruk, bahkan— _ya ampun_ , aku merobek barangmu. Seharusnya kau menghajarku," entah kenapa, ketika mengatakannya, Jungkook merasakan beban di pundaknya terangkat entah kemana. Dan kini ia justru mengakui segalanya dengan begitu enteng; sambil tertawa.

"Lupakan, lupakan," gelak tawa Taehyung nyaris membuat Jungkook ingin menangis, "Jika kau mengingatkanku, aku jadi benar-benar ingin menghajarmu." Candanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya sekali. "Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena sudah menolak, uh, perawatanmu?" ucapnya mengangkat sebelah alis.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku _berterima kasih_ untuk semua perawatanmu, Taehyung-ssi," ia berkelit, "Mengizinkanku tidur di apartemenmu, memberikanku makanan, _dan selimut!_ Ya Tuhan," Jungkook tersenyum kecil mengingatnya, "Kopimu, pakaianmu, kamar mandimu, sikat gigi—Ya Tuhan, celanamu, mesin faks-mu, _listrikmu_ ," Jungkook terkekeh sendiri menyebutkannya, "Oh, ya. Terima kasih untuk kunci duplikat yang kau berikan."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa renyah. Setiap Jungkook mengatakan satu terima kasihnya, jarak di antara mereka semakin menyempit. Taehyung menyaksikan sosok tegap Jungkook yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya, memangsa kedua matanya dengan intens. Namja yang lebih muda menjilat bibirnya sebelum mengatakan, "… _dan… ucapan selamat ulang tahunmu._ " Ungkapnya tulus.

Dengan enteng, Taehyung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tatapan matanya menantang; "Karena Kim Taehyung seorang tetangga yang baik?" responnya dengan intonasi menggantung. Ia mengedikkan bahu. Kakinya tersilang ke depan kaki lainnya.

"Bukan," Jungkook menggeleng cepat, " _Karena Kim Taehyung seorang mantan kekasih yang baik_ ," koreksinya dengan raut serius.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, senyumnya luntur, "Wow," ucapnya terpukau, "Teori yang bagus."

" _Dan Jeon Jungkook seorang mantan kekasih yang brengsek_ ," Jungkook menambahkan dengan tawa kecil.

"Nah," Taehyung buru-buru menyalahkan pernyataan itu. Ia meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di bawah dagunya sendiri, berkontemplasi. "Soal itu—ada yang ingin kujelaskan padamu, Jungkook-ssi," ia menarik napas gugup. Matanya terangkat mengikuti tatapan penuh tanya Jungkook, ia membisik pelan, "Pertama— _pertama aku ingin minta maaf,_ " suara itu lembut dan serak, tetapi benar-benar murni berasal dari lubuk hatinya.

"Ya, minta maaflah soal yang satu itu," Jungkook menyalak, tetapi ujung bibirnya terangkat.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, memilah kata-kata yang sebaiknya ia gunakan. "Atasanku mengancamku, _sungguh_ ," Taehyung memulai, "Aku _sungguh-sungguh_ mencintaimu saat SMA dulu, kau tahu? Kookie-ku yang menggemaskan seperti kelinci, mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Jungkookie yang memanggilku 'Hyung' dengan manja. Siapa yang bisa berpura-pura pacaran dengan anak semanis kau?" ia melirik ke arah namja yang lebih muda sambil tersenyum pahit. Jungkook merona tipis, menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan kisahnya, "Awalnya memang aku mendekatimu karena pekerjaanku sebagai reporter. Aku bangga dengan pekerjaan yang susah payah kudapat dengan usiaku yang masih SMA; karena itu, ketika beliau memberiku tugas untuk mengorek informasi tentang ayah salah satu adik kelasku yang seorang politikus—a-aku… Kupikir—"

"Kau _menjijikkan_ , Kim Taehyung." Jungkook berdecak, hatinya kembali bergemuruh. Ia dapat melihat penyesalan menggenang di bola mata Taehyung. Jemarinya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya penuh emosi.

"Aku tahu, percayalah, _aku tahu_ ," Taehyung mencicit lemah, "Tapi lama kelamaan, aku sungguhan jatuh cinta padamu. _Aku tidak bohong,_ Jungkook. Aku tak lagi memikirkan tentang pekerjaanku, aku serius berniat menjalin hubungan denganmu. Aku sudah hendak melepaskan—"

" _Tapi kau tetap mencurinya, kan?_ " sinis, Jungkook menyela, "Mengambil informasi rahasia ke rumahku dengan dalih ingin bercinta denganku; omong kosong tentang mempersembahkan dirimu seutuhnya untukku karena kau mencintaiku. _Apa kau tak punya hati, hah?_ " Jungkook benar-benar nyaris menangis mengatakannya. Mengapa begitu sulit untuk meluruskan segalanya? Mengapa hatinya masih menuntut akan pertanggung jawaban? Mengapa segalanya begitu rumit? Jungkook kembali menggeram, ia menggebrak dinding di samping kepala Taehyung sekuat tenaga; membuat Taehyung terkesirap dan berdecit kaget. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana ayahku hancur gara-gara _kau?_ Bagaimana _aku_ hancur gara-gara _kau?_ " desisnya penuh amarah.

Taehyung berusaha menatap kedua obsidian Jungkook, menahan napasnya, "Aku—aku tidak bohong soal mencintaimu, Jung—"

"OMONG KOSONG!" seru Jungkook mengaum. Ia menerawang _hazel_ Taehyung yang memerangkap _onyx_ nya penuh determinasi, tetapi bergetar menyimpan beribu luka. Pandangan matanya melunak dan lemah, " _Lalu kenapa?_ Jika kau memang mencintaiku; _bagaimana bisa kau begitu tega?_ Kenapa kau harus menghancurkan segala yang susah payah kita bangun bersama? Kenapa pekerjaanmu jauh lebih penting dibanding hubungan kita? _Taehyungie-hyung…_ " ia berbisik lemah, merengek menyedihkan.

Jungkook ingin percaya pada Taehyung—memanggilnya 'Hyung' seperti dulu; membiarkan namja itu menyapu bibirnya dengan ciuman selembut beledu, membelai rambutnya penuh kasih sayang, membisikkan semua kata-kata cinta yang mengenyuhkan hati. Tetapi segalanya terlalu sulit.

"Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku!" Taehyung mencecar, suaranya bergetar. Kedua tangannya menggamit kemeja di lengan Jungkook, bahkan ia siap jika Jungkook akan menepis sentuhannya; _tetapi Jungkook tidak melakukannya_. Taehyung menyaksikan _onyx_ namja yang dicintainya memantulkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang dalam; hatinya remuk. "Atasanku _mengancamku!_ Dia bilang akan melakukan sesuatu pada orang tuaku jika aku tak menyelesaikan tugasku! Maaf! _Maaf_ aku mengkhinanatimu! Karena itu— _karena itu aku melakukannya!_ Maafkan aku. Aku— _aku_ hanya bocah SMA dan pikiranku begitu sempit!" Taehyung menjelaskan frustasi, napasnya memburu.

Jungkook tersenyum samar, "Kau tahu? Keluargaku nyaris hancur. Di sekolah, aku dikata-katai sebagai 'Mainannya Taehyung' dan 'Jalangnya Taehyung', Tidakkah itu yang terburuk?" kenangnya pahit, "Ditinggal olehmu sudah cukup menyakitkan, dan semenjak itu, hidupku di sekolah selalu mengenaskan. Meja yang dicoreti, buku pelajaran yang dicoreti, seragam yang dicoreti— _apa kemudian aku salah jika membencimu karena telah menghancurkan hidupku?_ " tanyanya lemah. Tak menunggu jawaban Taehyung, namja yang lebih muda berkilah, "Aku juga _dulu_ mencintaimu. Dan kau mengkhianatiku dengan cara terburuk yang pernah ada, Hyung."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, melepaskan gamitannya pelan. Rasa bersalah kembali menyergapnya tanpa ampun. "…Maafkan aku, Jungkook," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Ia tak bisa memikirkan kata apapun selain ungkapan 'maaf'. Taehyung bisa mengucapkannya seribu kali; tetapi ia tahu jika _bahkan sejuta kalipun_ , itu tak akan pernah cukup. Taehyung berujar kacau, "Maafkan aku; _maaf._ "

" _Maaf?_ " Jungkook membalas sinis, "Aku mati-matian menyelesaikan sekolahku, Hyung. Ayah Ibuku memulai segalanya dari nol. Aku kehilangan segalanya— _masa depanku_. Lalu kau lulus sekolah dengan mudahnya, _apa kau pikir aku bisa memaafkanmu?_ " Jungkook mengerling tajam, seringai timbul di bibirnya.

"Tidak, maafkan aku." Taehyung merespon dengan mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. Sorot matanya melemah, tetapi masih berkilat penuh pengharapan. Taehyung menatap lamat-lamat wajah Jungkook dengan senyum lelahnya, "Tapi setidaknya kau menggunakan 'pengalaman mengenaskan'-mu itu sebagai bahan menulis naskahmu. Dan _wow._ Ternyata aku begitu bajingan di matamu," Taehyung memaksakan seulas senyum lebih lebar ketika mengatakannya. Taehyung teringat saat ada drama seri yang baru muncul dan tidak sengaja menontonnya malam itu. Bahkan dialog yang dikatakan antagonis nya _persis sekali_ seperti apa yang Taehyung pernah ucapkan pada Jungkook saat SMA dulu. Dan segalanya menjadi masuk akal ketika Taehyung menemukan nama 'Jeon Jungkook' tertera sebagai _script writer_ di akhir penayangan.

Jungkook tergelak mendengarnya, "Kau _memang_ bajingan, _Bajingan,_ " ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke namja di hadapannya. Obsidian _onyx-_ nya mengamati detil tubuh Taehyung yang kentara karena kaus basahnya. (Dan Jungkook mengutuk mengapa Taehyung harus basah kuyup _dengan kaus berwarna putih polos_ : itu benar-benar kurang ajar). Jungkook dapat melihat wajah bak pahatan artistikal itu tampak beku; namun di atas segalanya, _Taehyung jauh di atas kata sempurna._ Jungkook menelan ludahnya instingtif _,_ "… _sialnya kau_ _bajingan seksi_ , _Hyung._ "

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian menyunggingkan seringai lemah, "Apa-apaan? Tidak bisa memaafkan tetapi sekarang kau menggodaku?" namja yang lebih tua terkekeh terpesona. Untuk kali ini, ia membiarkan Jungkook menyentuh pipinya dengan salah satu tangannya; menghimpit dan memojokkannya hingga nyaris tak ada jarak di antara mereka.

Dengan napas menderu, hangat dan menyentuh permukaan kulit Taehyung yang dingin; Jungkook berbisik, "Aku— _aku ingin mempercayaimu, Hyung._ "

Taehyung dapat merasakan ketakutan Jungkook dalam bisikannya; ucapannya terdengar seperti konfirmasi penuh tanda tanya daripada sebuah pernyataan. Ia hanya menghembuskan napas kecil, "Percayalah padaku, Jungkookie. Aku _bukan lagi_ reporter; aku telah membuang semuanya. Aku hanya fotorgrafer amatir—yang _tak lagi_ mementingkan pekerjaan di atas segalanya, Dan aku telah menghabiskan nyaris sembilan tahun untuk memperbaiki diriku sendiri," ujarnya halus. Taehyung tak berharap Jungkook mempercayainya begitu saja; tetapi merasakan ibu jari Jungkook yang mengusap pipinya lembut— _Taehyung tahu jika Jungkook memberikannya kesempatan baru._ Dan ia nyaris terperangah merasakannya.

Senyum tulus terukir di ujung bibir Jungkook, "Aku suka itu," akunya terkekeh kecil, "Aku suka fotografer amatir." Raut di wajah Jungkook benar-benar melembut; sepenuhnya lunak.

Ekstasi adalah bagaimana Jungkook memaknai semua pesona Kim Taehyung; _adiktif, memabukkan, dan tak pernah dapat terpuaskan_. Bola mata selembut sutera milik Taehyung terpatri kuat di dua belah bibir mantan kekasihnya; membayangkan apakah rasanya masih semanis, sehangat dan selembut ketika SMA dulu. Segala keraguan dan penyesalan mengudara bersamaan dengan jarak yang semakin sirna.

Dan begitu tersadar, Taehyung merasa wajahnya diangkat dengan kasar hingga bibir dinginnya menyentuh kedua belah bibir Jungkook yang memagutnya penuh emosi. Oksigennya direnggut tanpa ampun sehingga namja yang lebih tua mendesah tertahan karena rangsangan yang amat dirindukannya. Sentuhan Jeon Jungkook membuatnya gila dan jika ini mimpi, Taehyung tak ingin terbangun selamanya. Mulut terkuaknya diserang begitu anarkis oleh gesit lidah Jungkook yang seketika memenuhi seluruh sudut rongga mulutnya dan bergerilya. Dasar perutnya seperti dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengedarkan serbuk kasih, kemudian menumbuhkan kembali segala yang telah layu seperti taman yang disemai. Taehyung mengerang dalam lumatan mantan kekasihnya, ciuman itu membuatnya bagai melihat sepercik bunga api raksasa mencercah di kepalanya. Jungkook akan melakukan _apapun_ demi mendengar suara bergemuruh Taehyung yang mengerang begitu sensual dalam kerongkongannya.

Kerinduan, amarah, kekecewaan, kesedihan, kecemburuan— _jutaan_ warna emosi menggempur hebat dalam kontak bibir yang mengantarkan adrenalin menggelitik dan mengosongkan segala logika dari akal sehat mereka. Rasanya seperti _kubutuhan_ ; candu mematikan yang sekian lama tak terpenuhi. Mungkin ini adalah segala yang tak terucap, segenap kejujuran yang terpendam dalam lautan egoisme; yang akhirnya membuncah melalui ciuman yang begitu intens dan dewasa.

Ketika SMA, Taehyung lah yang mengajari Jungkook cara berciuman. Namja itu sangat pandai dalam hal seperti itu; ia punya mantan dan selingkuhan yang tak terhitung. Bahkan para siswi bagai mengantri untuk bisa tidur dengannya. Taehyung selalu menjadi dominan yang sempurna dalam setiap hubungannya. Taehyung suka menguasai, suka mengambil kontrol, suka _'di atas'_ dan memberi kenikmatan dalam tahtanya; tetapi emosi dan kerinduan yang dipendam Jungkook selama ini hanya ingin _menyesap, menelan, mengonsumsi habis semua yang dimiliki Taehyung hingga tak bersisa sama sekali._

Taehyung mengerang kesakitan ketika Jungkook menggigit bibirnya hingga menyobek kulit dalamnya. Taehyung dapat mengecap rasa darahnya sendiri bercampur dengan saliva yang menggempur di mulutnya tanpa jeda. Ciuman yang tadinya manis menjadi luar biasa asin dan beraroma menyengat seperti besi. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika _Jungkookie_ -nya kini dapat menciumnya dengan begini _kotor_ dan serampangan. Cengkeramannya pada kedua pundak kokoh namja yang lebih muda semakin menguat. Taehyung mendesis, menarik napas bergetar yang terkesiap. Bahkan ketika SMA pun, Taehyung selalu berhati-hati ketika mencium Jungkook. Ia tidak pernah menyakitinya, gigitannya lembut dan hanya mengetuk ringan— _bukan begini._ Kasar, liar, dan _membengkakkan_. Taehyung bagai merasa dihukum dengan ciuman ini. Emosi kacau balau bagai menyeruak dan meresap ke dalam nalarnya begitu saja. Seakan Jungkook berusaha menyampaikan resah hatinya melalui bungkamnya yang penuh makna.

Semenjak Taehyung _'mengkhianati'_ cinta Jungkook ketika SMA dulu; ia benar-benar terpuruk dalam penyesalan. Taehyung selalu berharap jika Jungkook dapat berteriak, memarahinya, menonjoknya— _apapun_. Tetapi si penakut Jungkook di masa lalu tidak _sedikitpun_ meluapkan emosinya. Taehyung selalu berharap semoga Jungkook membentaknya dibandingkan menatapnya tak berdaya; menghajarnya dibandingkan menangisinya. Tetapi Jungkook hanya terdiam dan itu membuat Taehyung semakin tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Riuh rasa frustasi adalah gejolak yang dapat Taehyung rasakan dari ciuman Jeon Jungkook yang melukainya. Tetapi dalam hatinya; Taehyung merasa kelegaan yang tak ayal mengisi ruang hampanya. Ia membiarkan Jungkook melakukan semua ini _hanya_ karena _Taehyung merasa jika memang ia pantas mendapatkannya._

Dan ketika bibir mereka akhirnya terpisah, Jungkook berbisik tepat di depan bibir Taehyung yang luka dan terkoyak; "… _Hyung, kau cantik, cantik, cantik sekali_ ," ujarnya lirih, membuat namja yang lebih tua bergidik mendengarnya, "A-Aku ingin— _sial_ , _seluruh tubuhmu._ _Aku ingin mengulum seluruh tubuhmu dengan lidahku._ " Ungkapnya penuh dosa; membayangkan betapa memabukkannya setiap inchi tubuh Taehyung yang nampak begitu surgawi penuh dengan lebam yang dibuat giginya.

Taehyung terkekeh dengan napas memburu, "…terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk mendominasiku, _Kelinci Mungil_ ," ucapnya menyeringai, "Jilati aku sesukamu—tapi _kau_ yang akan tetap menggeliat di bawahku, Jeon Jungkook," dengan kasar, Taehyung menjambak helai poni Jungkook hingga kepalanya terulur ke belakang; mengekspos kulit leher polosnya dengan jakun matang layaknya pria dewasa. Jungkook terkesirap kaget, mendecit tertahan. Namun sejurus kemudian, Jungkook menyeringai terhadap pernyataan sugestif Taehyung, matanya berkilat terpukau. "Kau yang akan memohon dan mengerang dengan mengenaskan; tak berdaya dan penuh kebutuhan— _persis seperti saat kita SMA dulu_ ," tutur namja yang lebih tua penuh penekanan.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, ia menjilat bibirnya sensual, "Apapun untukmu, _Hyung_ ," Taehyung melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mengangguk puas. Ia membiarkan namja yang lebih muda menanamkan kehangatan dengan lidahnya yang panas menyusuri lehernya. Taehyung menahan napasnya seketika, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan naluriahnya. Menyaksikan respon hyungnya, Jungkook berbisik lagi, "Kau semakin tampak seksi menjadi dominan, Hyung. Aku menyukainya," sanjungnya menyeringai lebar.

Mengusahakan suaranya tetap terkontrol, Taehyung membalas; "Kau—sejak kapan _kelinciku_ jadi kanibal begini, hah?" tanyanya sambil tertawa mendecit, jemari kurusnya meremas pangkal rambut Jungkook erat.

"Sejak wortel paling manis sedunia ternyata bernama Kim Taehyung." Jungkook berceletuk dengan suara rendah; segera mendapatkan desisan _'brengsek'_ tertahan dari Taehyung yang membuatnya semakin terangsang. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong—kapan Nayoung-ah pulang sekolah?" akhirnya Jungkook bertanya.

"Sekitar satu jam la— _OW!_ Brengsek! Jangan menggigit!" umpat Taehyung terkekeh renyah.

"Nng, lalu kapan kau memberi kelincimu makan, Hyung?"

Taehyung semakin terbahak mendengarnya, "Hentikan— _ya Tuhan_ , Jungkookie! Aku serius!" halaunya seraya mendorong tubuh Jungkook dari tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai kecil, "…bukannya ada yang harus kita katakan— _dan luruskan_ , sebelum… uh, _kau tahu,_ 'saling memakan'?" pancingnya penuh makna.

Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. Dan Taehyung bersumpah jika ia bagai melihat sosok Jeon Jungkook yang dicintainya dulu kembali hadir di hadapannya.

Kedua pasang netra semurni embun itu kembali mengunci satu sama lain; menyampaikan perasaan yang semisterius samudera, segirang langit yang membentang ketika senja. Pupil yang melukiskan perih dan luka yang sama; melunak begitu dewasa digerogoti oleh rasa sakit yang mengebal karena usia. Bola mata yang membendung terlalu banyak air mata yang tak pernah menetes, bola mata yang mengucapkan lebih banyak dusta daripada kerongkongan mampu mengungkapkannya. Sorot mata yang nyaris menyerah dengan kehidupan, tatapan mata yang lelah menagih janji kepada Tuhan atas akhir yang bahagia.

Taehyung melihat segala pantulan dirinya di mata Jungkook; sama seperti Jungkook yang laksana bercermin di keindahan netra Taehyung yang mengilap. Keduanya tampak tumbuh begitu banyak dibandingkan ketika SMA dulu, tetapi nampak luar biasa serupa dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Karena sama seperti Taehyung, Jungkook masih _terjebak_ di masa lalunya; berputar-putar mengikuti arus kehidupan, _tetapi ia selalu tahu kemana sesungguhnya ia ingin bermuara._

Karena sesungguhnya tempat berpulang itu selalu ada _di sini._ Begitu dekat dan tanpa perantara.

"…Jeon Jungkook," Taehyung memanggil dengan mata terpejam, menyentuh kening Jungkook dengan miliknya dengan begitu lembut, " _Aku masih mencintaimu._ " Dan ketika mengucapkannya, entah kenapa air mata jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. _Taehyung tidak suka menangis_. Ia ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia jika dirinya tak akan berubah; seburuk apapun takdir memporak-porandakannya. Tetapi ketika Tuhan menghadiahinya dengan _rumah_ yang lebih hangat daripada apapun, hatinya begitu tergetar dengan kalimat syukur sehingga ucapannya mati tergugu.

Jungkook merasakan bibirnya bergetar, bisikan Taehyung mengantarkannya kepada kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Mengapa selama ini ia bisa begitu kejam dengan separuh jiwanya? Jungkook tidak pernah merasa begini lemah dan terekspos sebelumnya; sehingga sedikit saja napas yang berderu dari keberadaan Taehyung dapat membuatnya menangis begitu hancur.

 _Jungkook tak pantas mendapatkannya._ Cinta Taehyung _terlalu indah_ untuk dimilikinya. Lihat bagaimana mudahnya segalanya untuk berdamai—jika ia sedikit saja mau duduk dan mendengar. Jungkook merasa begitu egois dan bajingan, tetapi ia tak bisa menghentikan desak hatinya untuk mengangguk lemah dan terisak. "Hyung— _aku... aku sangat mencintaimu_. _Maafkan a_ —" Jungkook nyaris tergagap, namun segalanya lebur ketika Taehyung mencondongkan dan mendaratkan bibir sedingin es nya di atas miliknya. _Lembut dan lama_ —seakan membisikkan kepadanya bahwa Taehyung tak membutuhkan sedikitpun permintaan maaf.

Begitu mudahnya Taehyung memaafkannya membuat Jungkook semakin terpuruk dan remuk dalam tangisannya. Betapa namja di hadapannya mampu membuktikan kepadanya bahwa kata sempurna memang nyata adanya. Definisi cinta sederhana yang Taehyung ciptakan dengan caranya sendiri; _sebuah kesempurnaan dengan segenap ketidaksempurnaannya._

Hari itu, Jeon Jungkook berjanji jika ia akan menjaga Kim Taehyung selamanya dalam dekapannya. Tak akan melepaskan dan membiarkannya tersesat dalam labirin kehidupan; mencintainya begitu payah seakan memang itu tujuan Tuhan menciptakan dirinya. Jungkook tak akan lagi pergi, kecuali jika Taehyung yang mengatakan jika memang ia harus pergi. Jungkook ingin menjadi _rumah_ bagi Taehyung; mendongengkannya tentang hari esok, menyenandungkannya tentang akhir yang bahagia.

Karena Jungkook mengharapkan akhir menyenangkan bagi Taehyung dan bidadari kecilnya, Nayoung; jauh melebihi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan jika Tuhan masih mengizinkannya untuk egois, Jungkook ingin menjadi orang yang mengukir senyum bahagia itu di wajah keduanya.

" _Taehyungie-hyung,_ _selamat datang kembali_ ," Jungkook berbisik begitu pagutan keduanya terpisah; mengucapkannya teramat tulus seakan hidupnya bergantung akan hal itu.

Taehyung terkekeh, suaranya sengau tapi luar biasa merdu, " _Aku pulang, Jungkookie._ "

Dan ketika keduanya bersama-sama membuka mata mereka dalam gerak yang beresonansi;  
Tuhan menghadiahi mereka dengan lengkung pelangi yang menaungi keduanya dalam keteduhan tiada tara.

.

 _If you can love the rainbow after the rain;_  
 _why not love again after a little pain?_

.

* * *

 **\- END -**

* * *

.

 _Over? Not really._

.

 **OMAKE**

Jungkook mengerang dalam kantuknya, merasakan selimut tebalnya disibak secara paksa oleh entah jahanam siapa yang berani melakukannya. Ia terpaksa membuka matanya; alisnya berkerut marah dan bibirnya sudah siap melontarkan sumpah serapah terkotornya kepada siapapun—

"Halo, muka bantal."

Mata Jungkook langsung melebar sempurna; segala emosinya hilang entah kemana. Ia sedikit memincingkan matanya, "…Hyung?"

Taehyung telah merangkak di atasnya, tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil tanpa dosa. Taehyung mengamati namja di bawahnya yang sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia segera menimpali, "Oh, sekarang jam dua pagi, omong-omong." Ungkapnya mengabari.

"Bukan itu," Jungkook menggeliat malas, "Kenapa _kau_ bisa masuk apartemenku?"

Taehyung nyengir lebar. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya, menunjukkan material besi yang begitu familiar di mata Jungkook. Namja yang lebih muda membelalak tidak percaya.

"Ternyata kau—" Jungkook nyaris menggeram, " _Kau yang_ _ **mencuri**_ _kunci apartemenku saat itu?!"_

"Tidak sopan," cibir Taehyung mencebik kesal, "Kau meninggalkannya _menggantung_ di pintu depan apartemenmu saat itu. Jadi kupikir kau _sengaja_ memberiku kode untuk menyusup ke ranjangmu di malam hari— _seperti ini?_ " canda Taehyung seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah, tertawa geli,

"Bagaimana dengan Nayoung-ah? Kau meninggalkannya sendiri?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Ia buru-buru menarik ujung kaus Jungkook dan membuat namja itu memberontak sambil tertawa mengantuk, "Aku tak punya banyak waktu karena itu! Cepat cepat buka bajumu!" desak Taehyung seperti merengek.

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya tak peduli. _Aish, menggemaskan sekali_ —adalah yang ada dalam isi kepala keduanya. Sinkron dan sama persis.

"Dan kau tahu," tiba-tiba intonasi Taehyung berubah serius, "Nayoung-ah membuatkanku sup hangat dan aku _tidak_ bisa menolaknya. Aku _terpaksa_ menghabiskannya _._ " desisnya dengan tatapan gelap.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

" _Bibirku_ ," Taehyung menggeram, "Gara-gara ciuman barbarmu, Kanibal! Aku _sama sekali_ tidak bisa menikmati makanan _apapun_ sejak tadi! Dan kau tahu apa artinya?"

Dengan wajah terhibur, Jungkook menantang,

"Apa?"

Taehyung menyeringai,

"Jangan berharap kau bisa berjalan dengan benar besok."

.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Annyeong~!

There you go. Both VKook and KookV at the same time; because Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jeongguk are _too very much damn_ awesome together. Why not? Alestie is BTS' duo-maknae ultimate trash. I ship my brain out for them lulz. You know what; mereka berdua punya cara mereka sendiri buat mendominasi satu sama lain, no real seme here karena mereka berdua itu sweethearts! omg :'D dan menurut ane itu yang bikin VKook/KookV very beautiful. I fall for them all over and over again. Don't you feel the same? (≧◡≦) (and omg, Kookie udah uhuklegaluhuk sekarang; all ready for Tae's sake /plak/)

Anyway, apa kalian berhasil nggak kepikiran soal siapa seme/uke sampe akhir cerita? Yang mau ane tunjukin di sini plot-progress; gradual, dinamika. Because, _seriously_ , pas nulis ini ane lebih mikirin in-karakter, keadaan mental, ples kadar emosi Taetae ama Kookie ketimbang 'siapa seme siapa uke'-nya. Jadi ane bakalan seneng banget kalo kalian bisa nikmatin baca fanfic ini sama kayak gimana ane nikmatin nulisnya :3

 **This fic is dedicated to all my lovely readers because you guys are the best!** /cries/

 _Special thanks for dearest_ **eunhaezha** _-eonnie and the awesome_ **Eclaire Delange** ; _for your endless support!_

Last, thanks for reading everyone!

 _Review please?_ Nggak bayar, bikin author seneng, gampang lagi (─‿‿─)d

See you guys pretty much soon!

.

Best regards,

 **Alestie.**

 **[** find me on twitter! **:) – alestierre ]**


End file.
